You're My World
by Black Gate Keeper
Summary: Two teenage werewolves meet on the full moon and unfortunately, have intercourse resulting in pregnancy and a new mate. They eventually fall in love in a corny sappy way. RemusxOc Remusoc. Rated for racy scenes.
1. Prologue Chapter One

_**Ey, kind of short, but to the point and extra corny. Which I'm not so happy about, but it's been floating around in my head for so long that I had to type it up. It also is beginning a new trend in my writing that gets posted. I will finish the story before I even begin to split up the chapters, and my old stories will, slightly unfortunately and fortunately, most likely never be finished. Sorry guys, but I was stupid and should have done them this way, they are however, up for adoption to anyone who wants 'em, just PM me.**_

_**Prologue**_

The girl shook in the Scottish night as winter winds pierced through her summer clothing. She shivered even more as her eyes fell upon the darkening sky, spotting the full moon. She cursed silently and walked through the small town, ignoring the names of the small businesses as she spotted a large shack off to the side, far behind the town.

She glanced around again before sprinting to the shack. She walked around the building looking for a door and found none. She looked up to see if it had a window and sighed in relief. She began to climb, using the old boards that were rough with time and wear. She ignored the splinters in her hands as she forced the frosty window open and climbed in with difficulty. She closed the window quickly, so as to not let in too much snow from outside.

She dropped to the rickety wooden floor and squinted her eyes to peer through the glass, only to see she still had a few minutes until her painful transformation. She quickly took her clothes off so that they would not be destroyed beyond repair and she sat on a bed in the room, just waiting for the pain to start.

Just as the ache began to grow, she heard a scuffling downstairs. She lurched as the transformation began, the pain of her bones breaking and reforming causing her to scream and tear at her skin.

A large wolf like creature was in the girls place when she finally stopped screaming. The wolf sniffed around a bit and headed to the door of the room, whining and scratching at it, alerting the wolf downstairs of her presence.

The larger wolf, which was obviously male, rushed up the stairs and began to push at the door harshly with one paw before rising up on his hind haunches and smashing the door with his front paws as he fell back onto all fours.

The girl werewolf was in the hall quickly as they walked circles together, sniffing the others tails, the females a little longer than the males but still quite short. When the girl made to stop the introduction, the boy growled, biting into her back leg and putting a paw across her back.

She whimpered as he went back to sniffing her, his paw still on her back as a warning. He thrust his nose at her hind quarters once more before removing his paw and moving behind her. Her growled at her as she tried to move from underneath his mount and bit the back of her neck harshly so she would submit to him.

The spent werewolves were now in the lower part of the shack, sitting behind a couch. The male was licking the gashes on the female's neck, wrapped around her protectively. He stopped his ministrations, however, when there was a shuffling noise from the other side of the couch.

He stood, the thin hair rising off his back as he circled around the couch. The female stood too, so she could peer around the abnormally large couch to see a large black dog, a buck, and a rat at the other side of the room. She came around the couch and nudged the male's leg with her nose to get his attention before turning around and waving her tail a moment before disappearing behind the couch again.

The other animals stood there awkwardly until they heard a baying noise and quickly ran around the couch only to run back around just as quickly. The animals went into a hole on the other side of the room and ran through a dirt tunnel until they came to a smaller one that slopped upward. The rat ran up and soon a faint light filtered into the smaller tunnel.

The large dog crawled through first and ran out of reach of the thrashing tree. Soon, the buck exited too and the group of three oddly paired animals ran up to the front step of a huge castle before transforming into teenaged boys.

"We tell no one", the boy who was previously a shaggy black dog deadpanned as he pushed open the large double doors. "Not even Moony. Agreed?"

"Agreed", the boy who had been the stag replied, looking to the shortest boy there.

"Agreed!" He squeaked, true to his rat-like nature.

_**Authors Note**_

_**I only wanted to do the prologue in third person so it kind of conveyed the situation to the reader (you) so it would make more sense in later chapters. I will also use third person when they are both wolves because they don't really have legible thoughts when in that form.**_

_**Chapter One**_

I groaned and twisted on the bed before wincing and returning to my original waking position. There was a dull pain under my butt-cheek that hurt like no other when I had changed my position.

"Vicodin", I groaned when I recognized the coarse sheets as ones used in hospitals.

"Oh poor thing…" A kind voice whispered near my head as a cold cloth was placed on my forehead. "Delirious and asking for muggle temporary remedies."

I groaned and hissed in pain when a pair of hands forced me to sit up against the headboard of the bed. I protested weakly as a foul smelling drink was forced under my nose.

I closed my mouth tightly and tried to jerk my face away. I heard an aggravated sigh and felt two fingers hold my nostrils closed. I scrunched my face and pushed at the hands weakly, having no affect due to my weakened state before finally opening my mouth to take in a mouthful of a horrid tasting concoction.

I whipped my mouth with my hand, feeling more energized than before now that I had forced the mixture to stay in my stomach.

"That tasted like piss", I grumbled and opened my eyes to see a room that was filled with rows of beds similar to the one I was currently on.

"I want to know when she's been drinking piss", a distinctively male voice came from the other side of the room.

"Older brother told me it was apple juice when I was three, in my mouth for two seconds, then in the sink. Told mom and didn't have to do chores for six whole months", I replied, opening my eyes to spot a group of three boys surrounding one on a bed. "What happened to him?"

"Uh… very bad head cold!" The shortest one squeaked.

"And my name is Shelly. Seriously, nothing could be worse than being a werewolf, you can tell me", I deadpanned, giving them a blank look.

The three conscious boys just stared at me with shock on their faces.

"C-C-Care to repeat that?" The one with glasses asked, his eyebrows shooting up and his jaw down.

"I. Am. A. Werewolf. I'm required by law to tell you", I replied, waving my hands about before pulling my fingers through my hair to pull out any tangles.

"What law!?" The last boy, who was actually first to talk, asked, standing from his chair so fast that it fell backwards.

"Article Eight, Section Twelve, Paragraph Two, Stanza Four", I replied, reciting it from the top of my head. "It's all in the B.P.R.D. Handbook. It's a bitch read."

"What in Merlin's Beard, is the BPRD?" They all asked, eyebrows raised (in the case of the shortest, I think that's what he was trying to do, or fart).

"Oh right, secret organization. Shit…." I opened my eyes wide and began to move my arms around in fluidly random circles in front of my body. "Forget what I just said….. Or I'll be grounded when they find me…. Even more than for running away."

They just stood there, staring at me like I was crazy. I probably was, but you know, apple doesn't fall far from the tree, unless it hits Newton on the head and bounces away.

"Oh you three, leave! Leave now before I go collect Albus!" The nurse chided, shooing them away none-to-kindly. She turned then to me and put her wrist on my forehead. "This is good, your temperature went down. Now I need you to urinate into this potion so we can know if you've been impregnated."

There was a small cup with what looked kind of like coconut milk in it on the bedside table.

I stared at the crazy lady for a moment before standing and grabbing the cup and going to a small bathroom at the far back of the room. I peed in the cup and walked back out to hand the old biddy the 'potion' that was turning slightly pink.

She 'tutt'ed and told me to get some more rest while we waited for the potion to finish processing my pee. She left the room and I did the only thing I could think of at that moment and stared at the unconscious boy in the bed across from me. I sniffed and jerked back. He was a werewolf too, and beginning to wake.

"Morning Sunshine, the earth says hello", I called out when he opened his eyes.

He jerked, startled at the presence and voice of another in the room.

I looked around before getting out of my bed and limped across the room.

"Scoot over tiger", I pushed him over to the other side of the bed and got on next to him. "How long?"

"H-How long what?" He asked, looking away from me and turning on his side to have as much space between us as possible on the bed.

"How long have you your once a month visitor?" I giggled at my joke. Hellboy and I always made fun of male werewolves for PWSing. PWS stands for pre-werewolf symptoms.

"M-my what?!" He flipped over to stare at me incredulously on the bed.

"How long have you been a werewolf?" I asked, dropping the giggles and watching his reaction.

He turned chalk-white and his mouth was open, gaping like a fish while he spluttered nonsense. I sighed and put my fingers to his lips, effectively silencing him.

"Fine then, since you are unable to speak. I am Connor Broom and a werewolf since the age of six", I gave him a short wry smile.

"I-I'm Remus Lupin", he finally stuttered out, sitting up to lean casually against the head board. He began to look at his arms and such with astonishment drenching his features. "Why aren't I scratched at all? Not in pain?"

"Lucky bitch", I growled out, trying to sit up with him, but the pain was too much so I just lay my head on the pillows. "My neck and butt hurt like no-other."

"Let me see your neck", he ordered softly.

I complied and turned on my other side, resisting the urge to sigh when his hands gently moved the bandage of my neck to peer at the wounds. I heard his gasp then felt his fingers ghost over the marks, causing me to intake a quick breath. I felt his breath on my neck now and he sniffed lightly before gasping loudly and backing away so quickly he fell off the bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, moving as quickly as I could to look at him without hurting myself.

He was wide-eyed with the back of his hand over his mouth.

"I-I'm t-terribly sorry! I-I did-didn't kn-know a-and I!" He struggled trying to stand up and crawl over the bed behind him.

"I repeat, what is wrong?" I crawled over to the edge to get a better look at him.

"Oh dear! You two!" The nurse came in and shouted a few nonsense things before flicking a stick at me, causing me to be lifted and put back into my bed.

I watched her running back and forth between our beds, fussing over the both of us before her eyes finally settled on the now dark pink concoction beside me.

"Oh dear", she began to run around even more quickly, tsking angrily to herself.

I looked to Remus when she scurried out of the room. His eyes were trained on the brew next to me. He swallowed and looked up at me before his eyes fell back on the pink liquid.

"I-is that…" He sighed, looking at his folded hands before looking up at me. "You're pregnant?"

"Whoa! Wait what!" I snapped jumping out and wincing at the sharp pain. "Pink means yes?"

He blushed and looked away, nodding an affirmative.

"How did that happen? I've never had sex!" I glared at the cup, as if all the problems in my life were caused by it.

I heard Remus cough and his body started quiver as he coughed violently.

"You alright?" I asked, shifting in my bed uncomfortably.

He nodded and looked up at me with eyes tat reminded me of a kicked puppy.

"I'm so sorry, I don't remember what happened last night, but it was obviously big. I'll try to help you take care of the child as much as I can", he began to prattle off even more but I zoned out, mind going blank as I tried to focus on what happened.

_Pain and pleasure filled my body as my body was shoved into the floor violently; snarling, growling, and howling filled the air._

"Oh god…" I'm sure my face was incredibly pale. I know what happened now and I… I looked up at him and felt my heart clench, before pumping blood through my veins with more gusto. "Remus…"

He looked up at me only to look away again.

"It's fine… just… I-I have to return sometime. I won't be able to stay with you…" My heart began to hurt as it pounded against my ribs painfully. I got up, ignoring the pain of my muscles, and walked over to curl up on his chest, clutching at his pale blue pajama top tightly.

I could feel his arm curl up around my back as I wetted his shirt and blankets with my silent sobs.

- - -

After Madame Pomfrey (the nurse) released Remus and me from the infirmary, we were ordered to go to 'Professor Dumbledore', the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which was were my wanderings and stowaway-ings had led me.

I was forced to explain the BPRD to Dumbledore and in turn he told me about the inner-workings of the magic world that was hidden so well, that not even the BPRD knew about it.

He then went on to explain the predicament that Remus and I had gotten into because of our wolfish actions last night, saying that I would just have to go to classes with him and such until everything was sorted out, and I could contact Dad, Hellboy, Abe, and the BPRD.

We made a back-story for my sudden 'transfer', I was engaged to Remus from a young age, and our parents thought it best for us to get to know each other before the wedding in two years.

Dumbledore excused Remus and took me to a tall tower with clogs and gears moving together fluently. He held out his arm to me and told me to grab a hold of it. There was a loud 'crack!' and we were in the middle of a dusty shop that smelt of wood and that unique smell that only old people seemed to make.

We were greeted by an estranged old man who gave me a basic wand (apparently being bitten by a werewolf gives a muggle just enough magic to use one), telling us that it was the one I was most compatible with. Then we went to the other shops, buying me school supplies and the like before returning to the school and getting me sorted, like Dumbledore had predicted, into Gryffindor.

Now I was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, ignoring the weird looks I was being thrown and reading a book on spells, flicking my wand about and attempting to do some of the simpler seeming ones.

It was… slightly productive, I learned that jabbing your wand is better than waving it punk-rock style for and Aguamenti spell, and that the swishing and flicking had to be timed correctly for wingaurdium leviosa.

"Um, excuse me?" A kind voice interrupted my successful lumos spell. "I couldn't help but notice that you seem to be having a small problem with the spells."

I sighed and looked at the red head with a pleading look.

"Could you help me please?"

She giggled and nodded, motioning for me to scoot over on the couch.

She introduced herself as Lily Evans and then she began to help me with the spells, and soon, I was up to par with the other students of my year, and higher, because she taught me a few spells that hadn't learnt in school yet.

"Thank you so much!" I gushed, hugging her when we were finished.

"It's fine, I know what it's like to not understand magic", she laughed at me, hugging me back. "Oh wow, it's time for me to go do my rounds."

"Okay, see ya later Lil's, I'll be in the dorm', I gave her a quick hug good bye before heading to the staircase, only to be stopped be Remus' voice.

"Connor?"

I stopped, and turned to him. He was unsure of something.

"Yes, Remus?" I asked, stepping back down off the first step and stepped up to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What is it?"

He swallowed and rubbed his neck, blushing furiously.

"I-I just wanted to talk and you know…" He looked at his feet, a blush across his face like a fierce fire.

I blushed and giggled too, before letting my hand slip down his arm to grab his hand.

"Come up to the dorm with me and help me unpack", I giggled out, beginning to drag him up the steps, ignoring his protest.

I screeched when the steps turned into a crude chute, causing Remus and I too slide down in a tangled heap.

I blew a clump of hair from my face when we stopped sliding at the bottom.

"Sorry", I huffed out as I tried to figure out what was what. "Didn't know stairs were such bitches here."

He blushed and took my hand, using the force of me pulling to get up.

"I tried to tell you…" He grumbled, straightening out his world-weary clothes.

"Yea, well you know what", I paused with my finger in his face before poking his nose. "Oh yeah, I went there."

I giggled at the astonished look on his face before speeding up the staircase and into the dorm.


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

"Lily, hurry up! I want breakfast." I groaned at her as she brushed through her hair slowly.

I heard her laugh.

"If you're so hungry, you don't have to wait for me."

"B-but I love you!"

She gave a look.

"And I don't want to go alone…" I looked away from her green-eyes and to the scarlet and gold checkered quilt covering the bed.

She laughed again before setting the brush down on her vanity.

"I'm done now, we can go", she smiled at me as I jumped and barreled out the door and down the staircase, following at a slower pace.

I 'umph'ed when I ran into a strong chest.

"Who's been visiting the gym two times a day?" I grumbled into the chest, not even bothering to move.

The chest rumbled with laughter and I looked up into steely-grey eyes.

"Hey, it's Mr. Pee", I stood up and took a step back, causing Lily to bump into me.

"What?" Lily asked, before looking at the dark haired boy from the other day. "Sirius Black!"

"I didn't do anything!" He screeched right back at her, holding my shoulders and ducking behind me.

"No he really didn't, he heard Remus and I talking about an unfortunate circumstance with pee when I was younger", I lied quickly, maneuvering myself out of his grip and shaking off the caged feeling. "Let's go Lil's. I've got my name on eight pancakes and a butt-load of sausage!"

I looped my arm through hers and dragged her off to the Great hall with me, laughing as she tried to comprehend the amount I eat for breakfast.

She stared at me in astonishment as I packed away ten pancakes, a pound of sausage, five eggs, a pound of bacon and half a loaf of toast.

"How do you stay so skinny?" She asked as she took a sip of her juice.

I swallowed a mouthful of pancake before answering. "I usually do a lot of running and combat training at home so I need a lot of food to help with my energy intake."

"What are you eating?" Remus' voice stopped me with the fork in my mouth with a large piece of sausage on it.

I turned and looked at him, then back down to my plate.

"Food…"

"You need to be eating fruits and vegetables right now", he sat down next to me, switching our plates and piling a tropical looking group of rabbit food for me. "Eat up."

I glared at the mass of greens, oranges and reds on the plate in front of me before glaring at Remus and crossing my arms.

"No."

He growled at me, grabbing his fork and stabbing a bit of apple, gripping the back of my head to hold it in place and bringing the tableware up to my closed lips. I made a 'no' noise and tried to pry his hands away from my head, but he persisted and finally, I gave in and let him put the apple in my mouth.

I grinned, picking up my fork and holding up the sausage for him, putting it right in front of his lips. He raised an eyebrow at me before taking a bite.

"I'm not even going to ask", Lily whispered before turning to her small, healthy breakfast.

I giggled and began to eat my own food again of my own accord, lightly kicking Remus under the table while he conversed with his friends, whom he had introduced as James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew.

Breakfast was over quickly and Lily helped me find the potions classroom, we sat next to each other in the front center of the classroom.

"Why do we have to sit up front?" I groaned, leaning on her shoulder heavily. "It makes me uncomfortable."

"Well, you can sit somewhere that makes you comfortable then", she said sternly as she set up the cauldron and supplies.

I groaned and looked at the last seat; a boy with blonde hair was glaring at me. I jumped slightly and turned back around.

"There's a Nazi glaring at me", I whispered to Lily, staring at the large blackboard at the front of the classroom.

I saw her turn to look out of the corner of her eye.

"That's Lucius Malfoy. He's in Slytherin, and a git", she sat back, finished with setting up and turned to smile at me. "So, how do you know Remus? You seem quite comfortable with him."

I flushed before replying. "We're in an arranged marriage and our parents want us to get to know each other better."

"That's either completely romantic or completely annoying", Lily said, her face a mixture of a swoon and disgust.

"I guess, my brothers won't be very happy I can tell you that much. They just think I'm going to a boarding school."

We shared a quick laugh before Professor Slughorn entered and started the lesson.

I coughed and looked at the purple sludge in my cauldron, then the powdered goat stomach in my hand. I looked at Lily's pink liquid as she added in her last ingredient.

"Lily", I whispered, catching her attention.

"What?" She asked, a soft smile of her features.

I smiled back and flicked the powder in her face, careful so that it didn't ruin her potion. She coughed and spluttered at me, the powder clinging to her eyebrows and lashes.

I laughed and pointed at her face, trying to tell her how ridiculous she looked but failed miserably.

"Miss Broom!" Slughorn yelled when he noticed the commotion. "What do you think you are doing?! Five points from Gryffindor and detention tonight after dinner!"

"Okay…" I said, staring at the wide-eyed, red-faced man incredulously.

I heard a few snickers, groans, and curses from the rest of the classroom.

The rest of the day I was the quiet and dedicated student that everyone makes fun of. I received my old clothes back from the cleaners. They were mended and washed, looking almost completely new.

I found my communicator and stared at it, trying to decide if I should turn it on or not. I shook my head and put it on my bedside table before going to join Lily and Remus at dinner.

Remus had a whole plate of meats, cheese, bread and fruits made for me when I arrived.

"Remus", I moaned when I sat down and poked at the more-then-slightly unappetizing meal he had set out for me. "Do I have to eat it?"

"Yes, and I will shove it down your throat if you don't" He growled as he began to eat his spaghetti.

"Geez Remus, stop acting like her husband", Sirius laughed, clapping him on the back as he sat down.

Remus shot him a glare before giving me a look that said 'better start eating now'. I 'meep'ed and started to munch on some of the bread.

I finished my meal and survived through detention before crawling through the portrait hole and to my dorm, plopping into to bed and not even bothering to take off my clothes before going to sleep.

- - -

I was almost late for breakfast the next morning, but thankfully made it in time for the first lesson, Muggle Studies. I sat next to Remus in the top back of the classroom and took out the same book, smiling at him.

"This class, I know I will ace", I joked with him as the teacher came in and started to write on the board.

"I wouldn't be too sure, it's kind of hard, even Lily thinks it's insane", He raised his eyebrows in challenge.

"I bet you I can get an 'A' in this class", I raised an eyebrow at him.

"And what's the stakes?"

"Looser has to do one task that the winner chooses, no matter what."

"Deal."

We shook hands on it then turned to pay attention to the class.

"Okay class, we all know about the silly misconceptions that Muggles have about magical things, we will be comparing their goblins to our goblins today in class, and your homework tonight is to write an essay about the differences we discuss", when the professor finished asking his question, he folded his fingers together. "Who wants to state the main difference?"

Remuses hand shot into the air automatically.

"Yes Mr. Lupin?"

"The Muggles goblins have different breeds such as hobgoblins and fragglewumps", He supplied, a smile on his face.

My hand shot up and I gave Remus a funny look.

"Yes Miss Broom, you have something to add?"

"Yea, I've met a fragglewump and a hobgoblin. The hobgoblin tried to eat my hair and the fragglewump was trying to eat my brother's cat, thankfully though, my canary was loose and scared it back into its cell. We increased the security after that", I explained like I was stating a common knowledge.

"That's quite interesting, but you will find that there is only one type of goblin", the teacher replied, giving me a smile that said 'I know my shit honey, now go back to sewing pillowcases'.

"And you'll find that what I find is quite different then what you found and that what I found is correct and what you found was wrong", I was standing now, and pointing my finger down at the thin and slightly balding professor. "And besides, a fragglewump is an ugly Scottish troll."

The class was silent as they tried to comprehend what I had just said when the bell went off, signaling the next class. I started to pack my things and waited for Remus to do the same. We exited the class together and he finally took a deep breath.

"What was that last thing you said? Before the fragglewump troll bit."

"I said I was right, and he was wrong. It's simple psychology to use the same scenario over a couple times in the same sentence to confuse people. But I don't actually know if it's psychology… I just do it because it confuses people. And now you got me rambling, thanks."

I began to laugh and he joined me as we entered our charms class together.

Let me tell you all something, do not go punk-rock on scourgify, it is hell unleashed in a very soapy form. I should probably tell you what happened.

"_Remus, I am jabbing the wand and saying scourgify right but it's not working!" I growled as I tried to clean the goblet in front of me before moving my wand up and down very quickly. "Scourgify! Scourgify! Scourgify!"_

_I froze when cold, soapy water and suds covered me, Remus, Sirius, James, and Lily._

_Sirius and James began to laugh their heads off, throwing suds at each other while Remus sat there in shock, Lily used a spell to clean herself up and I sat there fuming._

"_Miss Broom, what happened dear?" Flitwick asked as he charmed the bubbles and suds away, much to Sirius' and James' dismay._

"_I went punk-rock on the suds", I replied with a dead look. "Never again."_

_He gave me a strange look. "Very well then, carry on… not punk-rocking."_

_He moved onto some other fifth year that was having a problem._

And that's exactly why you don't go punk-rock on scourgify.

"Sirius, get your wand out of my face", I growled as the six of us sat in the common room later that night, after dinner.

"But, I want you to do the scourgify thing again, that was really fun", He pouted, giving me a very convincing puppy-dog look.

I glared at him before sticking out my tongue that was rolled so it looked like a taco. I pulled it in after a few seconds and his face turned to excitement.

"How did you do that? Do it again", he started to bounce in the comfy chair like a child.

"Wemus", I groaned, rolling over and curling on his chest. "Make Siwius stup."

"Sirius, stop picking on Connor", Remus said with a father like voice, wrapping his arm around me, shifting me closer.

I made a positive sounding hum and snuggled into his chest even more, taking in his earthy smell.

"Are you guys dating or what?" Sirius asked after a minute of silence.

I looked up at Remus as he looked down at me.

"I think quite technically we are", I replied, snuggling back into his chest.

"That's so sweet", Lily swooned, her hands clasped on her chest.

I sighed contentedly and shifted so my head lay on his shoulder.

"Yea, he is."


	3. Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three**_

"Lily, does my stomach look bigger to you?" I asked, twisting in the tall mirror with my shirt flipped up to underneath my breasts.

She came out of the bathroom, using a towel to rub the water from her hair to help it dry.

"No, just a little bit less toned", She returned to the bathroom while I frowned and let the shirt fall back into place.

It has been almost a whole month since Remus and I mated and the full moon was in two days, meaning that Remus and I were both suffering from PWS. I, of course am suffering from a hormonal imbalance because of my pregnancy as well.

"I'll see you down at breakfast!" I yelled, I heard her shout an answer before running out and downstairs.

I ran straight into Remuses arms and giggled when he pulled me closer.

"How are you feeling Connie?" He asked as he took a deep breath of my hairs scent.

"A little tubby", I replied as he moved so we could walk to breakfast.

"And why is that?" He asked as we exited the portrait hole.

"My muscles are getting hidden by my baby bump", I groaned, pouting heavily.

"Let me see", he demanded, dragging me over to a secluded corner.

He pushed me up against the wall, lifting my shirt and running his hands over my stomach.

"I don't see it", he husked into my ear.

"My muscles are usually more prominent", I whispered back, leaning my head back to show my neck, a werewolf show of submitting.

He breathed on my neck heavily. "We have to get to breakfast."

He smirked and pulled away, fixing my shirt for me and pulling me along with him to the great hall.

"You're so mean", I pouted as he sat me down and he began to get my breakfast ready, I was allowed to eat more meats now.

"It's my job to take care of you, even if you don't like it at times", he replied, putting the finished breakfast down in front of me.

I kissed his cheek noisily before digging in. he kissed the top of my head before sitting next to me and getting his own breakfast.

Classes went by quickly and I was doing homework with Lily in the common room.

"I still can't get over how adorable you and Remus are", She said as she set her work down, unable to think about anything else at the moment.

I sighed, putting down my potions essay.

"I know, and I also know what it entitles being his girlfriend", there was two meanings to my statement.

She frowned, scooting over on the couch so she could be closer and took one of my hands to play with it in her lap.

"I want to tell you something about him, but I don't want to at the same time…" She started, her brows furrowed.

She knew, and she wanted to warn me.

"It's okay Lily, I already know."

"No, I don't think you know he's…"

I leant in to whisper in her ear.

"I know he's a werewolf, I'm one too."

I sat back and waited for her reaction. I watched the clogs turn in her brain before she finally snapped out of her thoughts and hugged me tightly, crying into my shoulder.

"Do you want to go to the dorm room so we can talk in more detail?" I asked her, shifting, ready to pack up and move.

She nodded, sitting back and wiping tears of happiness off her face. We packed up and moved to the dorm quickly, dumping our things on our respective beds before climbing onto mine and drawing the curtains shut, casting a spell to keep eavesdroppers from hearing.

"How long have you known?" I asked her when she finally settled down.

"Since second year, he isn't too great about hiding it", she replied, wiping off the remnants of her tears and flashing me a cheeky smile. "When did you get turned?"

I laughed before answering her silly question.

"I was six."

Her eyes got sad and she sat closer to me.

"What happened?"

"I was with my dad at Mt. Laguna on a camping trip with him, my younger brother, my uncle and two cousins. They went hiking to lightning strike ridge and I stayed at camp because I had tired myself out riding my bike. They stayed up there longer than expected and I was attacked while they were coming back down. The wolf was gone before they got there, and they took me to the hospital. In the hospital, I was visited by Professor Broom, who I view as my dad now. Apparently, he and his organization were looking for the werewolf who attacked me, and they were coming to tell me what I was and tell my parents", tears began to fall from my eyes, but I wiped them away quickly. "My parents freaked and said I wasn't their daughter anymore. Daddy took it to heart and was angry with my parents, so he adopted me, bringing me to his home in New Jersey where I met my brothers Abe and Hellboy. I have a new family, and I don't care about my old one."

She hugged me, letting me cry one her shoulder for a minute or two.

"You can keep asking questions you know", I said, wiping away the last few tears and smiling at her sheepishly.

"Does it hurt when you transform?" She asked, settling back and grabbing a pillow, watching me like a five year old listening to a story.

"Insanely, but you get used to it eventually."

"You said your dad had an organization? What is it and what do they do?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you… But I suppose it doesn't matter. He works for the BPRD, the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense. He studies 'fictitious' monsters and when they show up in a normal community, he sends out a specialized team that consists of myself and my two brothers."

"That sounds fun and dangerous! Do you have any scars from it?"

I laughed and pulled off my shirt turning around and letting her look at the scars on my back.

I heard her gasp and laughed when she grabbed her wand and used lumos to view them better.

"Some of those are from my transformation, but most of them are from the boogies we fight", I informed her, "I've got a burn on my boob from one particular nasty we fought last year."

She laughed, "I want to see it!"

I laughed too, and turned, popping out the scared part of my right breast for her to see.

"We're so lesbian", I giggled as I put my shirt back on.

She giggled too, un-casting the spell and opening my curtains.

"Oh, it's time for dinner", she said as she climbed out.

I looked at the wall clock and laughed.

"It is, I'm going in my PJ's", I grabbed the blue mass from my trunk and closed my curtains again so I could change in privacy as the other girls flooded in to redo their make-up and hair.

"See you at dinner!" Lily called out after laughing a little.

I slid out of my bed and took a quick look at myself in the mirror, doing a small twirl to make the knee-length satin gown flow out a bit before smiling and running down to dinner with a pair of matching night-shoes on my feet.

I entered the hall and ignored the few snickers and teases thrown as I sat next to Lily.

"Oh my gosh!" I said, turning to Lily with a huge smile on my face. "I can choose what I want to eat!"

Lily laughed and shook her head, turning back to her own plate. I pouted at her reaction for a second before turning back around to see a plate full of foods that Remus had been forcing me to eat lately and turned to my right and saw him smirking at me.

"Yay", I said with false enthusiasm. "Just what I was going to choose…"

"You wouldn't have chosen that and you know it. Now eat, I want to show you something", he turned to his own plate and began eating, using his free hand to pat my thigh.

I glowered at him and began to eat the food begrudgingly. He was gonna pay for this.

- - -

I sighed before calling out to Remus who was downstairs in the shack.

"I'm bored!"

"I'm not coming up!" He shouted back.

He made me stay upstairs so that he wouldn't see me naked, saying that that was for after we reached a certain point in our relationship, which he wanted to happen after marriage. Which was sweet, really, but sitting in a dust bed was really boring.

"Then play twenty questions with me!"

It was silent before he shouted back hesitantly.

"Wh-What's twenty questions?!"

I laughed loudly before replying.

"You ask me twenty questions, which I have to answer truthfully and then I ask you the questions!"

It was silent for a long moment.

"What's your favorite color?!"

"Black!" I replied easily.

"What's your lucky number?!"

"Seven or Thirteen, not quite sure yet!"

"What flower do you prefer?!"

"Snap Dragons or Love In The Mists!"

"What do you do as a hobby?!"

"Read books, talk with Abe, write stories or hang out with Hellboy!"

"Who are they?!"

"My brothers!" I lurched forward and let out a gasp of pain.

I started to scream as we transformed together, our roars mingling together.

_**Third Person**_

The girl wolf bounded down the stairs and pounced on her mate, growling at him playfully. He growled back and pushed her off before heading over to the couch and starting to tear it apart. She whimpered and lay down, watching him put the stuffing and fabrics in a corner, building it into a nest for them to share through her pregnancy.

He finished and circled over to her, nipping her ankles to get her up and moving. She whimpered and scampered over, nestling into the destroyed couch pieces, looking up at him with her head down.

He climbed over her and sat with his head across her neck.

The two wolves sat like this for an hour or two until the stag, dog and rat returned. The male stood and started to growl, taking up a protective stance in front of his mate.

The three animals stopped moving and lay down to seem small, and not threat to either wolf. The male stalked forward and sniffed at them before looking behind him. His mate stood and walked forward cautiously, lifting a paw and swatting the dogs head softly when she reached them. She did this a few more times before moving to the other animals and giving them the same treatment.

She snorted and turned back to the nest, settling into it again and curling up to go to sleep.

The four male animals then romped around for the rest of night with the occasional angry snort from the female when they got particularly loud.

_**First Person**_

I yawned as I sat up in the hospital bed, surprised when I felt no aches or pains. When I finished stretching I looked around the room and smiled when I noticed that Remus was in the bed next to me. I crawled out of mine and over to his, sitting on top of the covers and watching him smile in his sleep.

I brushed his hair out of his eyes and sighed lovingly. I know that I like him because we're mated, but I think this is purer than that. He's so perfect and nerdy and dashing and polite and nervous. I sighed again and closed my eyes, laying my head on his shoulder.

He shifted underneath me and a hand started to play with my dark brown hair. I smiled and lifted my head to peer into his honey colored eyes.

"We never did finish twenty questions." I raised my eyebrows at him as my view fell to his lips. "But I think it can wait 'till later…"

He smirked before sitting up against the headboard, making my head lay on his stomach.

"I think we'll finish it, let's see…." He looked up like he was trying to remember where we left off. He blushed before looking back down at me. "Was I really your first?"

I blushed and looked at the crinkled fabric on his stomach. "Yes."

I looked back up and saw his smiling face. There was a slight flush across his cheeks as he grabbed my hips and pulled me up closer, setting his lips on mine gently. I closed my eyes and pushed against his lips with a little more force groaning in displeasure when he pulled back.

"Do you enjoy Hogwarts?"

"Sort of, not really. Don't like school too much."

"Have you ever killed someone?" He said this like a joke, a large smile on his features as he tried not to laugh.

"Yes, but only because it was some guy who was trying to take over the world", I replied quickly, noticing the shocked look on his face.

"Have you ever accidentally turned someone?"

"No, thank god."

"Have you ever snogged anyone?"

"Not yet", I growled and lurched up, trying to catch his lips.

He laughed and stopped my attack by squeezing my hips and pulling his head back.

"Have you ever played a prank?"

"Loads of them", I grumbled, giving up and laying my head on his shoulder.

"Do you prefer baths or showers?"

"Showers, I occasionally take a bath though."

"Have you ever been burnt?"

I flushed. "Yes."

"Where?"

I flushed even more. "My breast…"

His eyes widened. "How?"

"Fighting a warlock who could manipulate fire."

"Are you going to keep fighting even though you're pregnant if they find you before you give birth?"

I actually had to think about that one.

"I have to… It's my duty. They won't make me when I get a little rounder, but most likely, they won't care."

"Will I be able to see our child at all?"

"I will absolutely be visiting you consecutively through out the rest of the pregnancy and babies life."

"What gender do you think it is?"

"A boy… or a girl. I'm not too sure yet."

"Have you thought up names?"

"If it's a boy, Vladimir, if it's a girl Jessibel."

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

I looked up at his flushing face.

"What's Hogsmeade?"

"It's a small wizard town at the beginning of the valley. And the older students get to go on a couple different weekends, and one just happens to be this weekend…"

I smiled and kissed him deeply pulling back to look into his eyes.

"Yes, I will go on a date with you. Can I get my snog now?"

He laughed before swooping down and pushing his lips against mine. He turned his head to the side and slid his tongue along my lips shortly before delving into my mouth. I could feel the flush on my face as I shifted to be more comfortable and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. Our tongues swirled together gently, pushing past each other to enter the other mouth. The kiss started to become rough as his hands slipped up the back of the generic pajamas the hospital wing provided.

We both pulled back and gasped for air, taking in large lungfuls of the much needed oxygen. I lay back down on his chest, tucking my head underneath his chin and cooing at him softly while I drew circular patterns on his chest.

Madame Pomfrey's screech made us cringe.

"I'M GOING TO HAVE TO GET ANOTHER WING JUST TO KEEP YOU TWO SEPARATE! I PUT YOU IN DIFFERENT BEDS FOR A REASON!" She screamed at us. I could have sworn I heard the windows rattling.

I whimpered and crawled off and back into my bed. Remus gave me a smile as we turned towards each other on the opposite beds.

Remus was released before I was, but he stayed in the wing because Pomfrey was checking on how the baby was growing.

"Your baby id very healthy, have you been reading about what to eat?" She asked as she peered at the spell that allowed us to see the baby.

Remus blushed and looked at the table at my feet.

"Remus wouldn't let me chose what to eat…" I grumbled, watching my baby with awe.

It still looked like a monster from the blue lagoon, but it was still one of the cutest things I had seen in my life.

"Now I know having the talk wouldn't matter right now, but in the case of pregnancy…" She cleared her throat as the spell was done. "Yes you can have sex, but having it too late in the pregnancy can induce birth."

We both choked and looked at her wide eyed.

"Wh-What?" Remus huffed, looking like he had been shot.

"Her hormones are going to be raging, and she will become aroused occasionally and want to have intercourse, I was just informing you it was okay", she replied before telling us that I could return to class.


	4. Chapter Four

_**Chapter Four**_

"Lily, can I borrow your bra?" I asked as I got ready for the date I had with Remus today.

"Sure", she replied before going to her trunk. "Which one do you want?"

"Is the white one with black lace clean?" I asked, walking over as well and looking in too.

She laughed and pulled it out.

"You keep having to borrow my bras, how about after your date you can come with me to the clothing store and we can get you some new bras? I'm going to run out of clean ones before the wash!"

I blushed.

"Okay... It's really embarrassing that you noticed..."

She laughed at me while I went into my curtains to put it on. I grabbed a yellow tank-top to slide on over my bra, than grabbed a scarlet jacket with the neck cut out so that it hung low off one shoulder and the sleeves cut to mid-forearm, the bottom of the jacket to mid-thigh above my black leggings. I put on a pair of leg warmers that were stripped red and yellow above plain black slip-ons and red and what seemed like hundreds of red and gold bangles on each wrist. My hair was pulled up high on the right side of my head by a yellow scrunchi and curled a little to give it more bounce. My makeup was Gryffindor themed as well with gold eye-shadow and scarlet lipstick.

Lily and I appraised each other on our outfit choices while we walked down the stairs. I heard a few gasps when we entered the common room and saw James with his eyes glued on Lily who chose a simple pair of jeans and long-sleeved v-neck green shirt.

I chanced a look at Remus and flushed at his awe-stricken appearance. Sirius pouted then looked to Remus.

"Can I have her please Moony? I only need to show her off to Mum and you can have her back", He got on his knees and yanked on Remuses sleeve.

It snapped Remus out of his trance.

"No!" I could hear the wolf in his voice and see it in his eyes.

I ran over quickly, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"It's fine with me Remus, you're the only one I love", I kissed the corner of his mouth, calming him down. "I'll play girlfriend for Sirius when his parents come to pick him up and as soon as he'll gone I romp you up a bit. How's that sound?"

I heard Lily laugh, James choke and Sirius couch insanely after what I said. Something sparked in Remuses eyes s he thought about it before he finally agreed. I giggled and kissed his lips before grabbing his hand and pulling him with me out the portrait hole to join the other students who were going to Hogsmeade.

Remus and I were walking in front of Lily and Alice, one of her friends, who were followed by James and Peter, who were tailed by Sirius and some girl from another house.

"So Remus, what's your favorite color?" I asked, wanting to finish up that game of twenty-questions we never finished.

He laughed, realizing my intent before replying.

"Blue."

I rolled my eyes, typical male color.

"Do you yelp or jump?"

"Do I wh-AT!" He jumped and yelped when I grabbed a cheek before looking at me in complete shock. "I cannot believe you just grabbed me bum."

I laughed and grabbed it again, leaving my hand there this time.

"And why is that dear Rem-Rem?" I almost burst out laughing as I tried to keep a 'seductive' look on my face.

"B-Because it's improper a-and..." He stuttered, flushing and looking away, trying to ignore my hand.

"But you like it don't you?" I bit lip and tried to look at his face.

He flushed before nodding 'yes'.

"Do you want to hold mine too?" I gave him a gentle squeeze causing him to squeak and flush more.

"I would like to very much... but it's rude and demeaning to you and I don't think it should be done in public. He stared up at the sky, trying to ignore my actions still.

I sighed and took the hand he had across my shoulders with my free one and slid it down to my butt, cupping my hand over his so it would cup the cheek.

And my game continued like that, myself asking a red Remus devious questions with our hands on each others backsides. He didn't move his hand even though he kept saying it was wrong.

He took me to The Three Broomsticks first and got us a booth that we shared with James, Peter, Sirius, and the Ravenclaw he snagged as a date. It was a tight fit but we managed, mostly because the Ravenclaw sat in Sirius' lap.

"So, I saw that you two", Sirius started as the girl kissed his jaw gently, trying to provoke him to kiss her. "On the way here."

Remus flushed and I patted his leg under the table.

"I was just teasing Rem-Rem, nothing to worry about Sirius, I may be pregnant, but I've been keeping it in my pants", I replied, laughing when the Ravenclaw suddenly stopped her ministrations.

"You're pregnant? Won't you get kicked out?" She had a slightly nasally voice, which probably shows what Sirius was thinking when he picked her, 'her mouth will be busy most of the time, don't have to hear her voice'.

"Not with the circumstances no", I replied, gripping Remuses hand tightly under the table.

"And what are the circumstances?" Damn whore, probably wanted some good gossip material.

"An arranged marriage", I replied.

She gasped and leant forward.

"With who?" Her brown eyes were wide with 'curiosity'.

"Whom", I corrected her grammar. "And I'm not to tell, it's not official."

I squeezed Remuses hand harder, reassuring him that this was just a lie and that I hoped to marry him after the baby and such.

She huffed, rolling her eyes before returning to trying to get Sirius's attention.

I stuck out my tongue as the drinks arrived.

"Five butterbeers and a water", the waitress said as she set our orders down before leaving.

I reached for a butterbeer, but Remus stopped me, grabbing the water instead and placing it in front of me.

"Remus..." I groaned, staring at his drink wantonly. "Why not?"

"ButterBEER, as in alcohol. And alcohol is bad for the baby." He took a large swig of his drink while I grabbed mine begrudgingly.

"You're a butt-face I'll have you know."

"But you still love me."

- - -

I couldn't hide the stomach now, and I would get looks in the halls, some good, some indifferent, some disgusted and some angry. I had to find a spell that would allow my clothes to change sizes as my pregnancy progressed, which saved me loads of money because I didn't have to buy more bras, I just ended up giving lily the ones we had bought together, and now she complained she had too many.

I stretched my arms high above my arms as I started the trek up the stairs to go to divination. I didn't want to have to suffer through math again and changed to this class, Remus only allowed me to do so though because Sirius and James were in it.

I was huffing and puffing by the time I reached the top and almost late too.

"Sorry Professor, just getting tubbier and tubbier", I huffed, waddling over to sit with Sirius at the small circular tables.

"Your excused Miss Broom", she smiled at me kindly. Professor Trelawney is great, she's kind and thoughtful, her granddaughter though is a different story. She is kind of a kook and she is a fraud. The only reason I met her though is because she is training to be a Seer like her grandmother.

I smiled gratefully at her.

"Today, we will be reading tea-leaves again", she paused, waiting for the class to finish groaning. "I know you are impatient to move onto other things, but I want you to prefect your readings. Now send up a partner to get a tea tray."

I went to stand but Sirius stopped me, flashing me a smile before going to wait in line fore the tray.

I sighed and sunk into the chair, about to relax when a voice hissed my name. I turned around and frowned.

"What do you want?" I snarled at Narcissa Black.

"The rumor is that you were raped and all this arranged marriage stuff is a pot of crock. I just wanted to know if it was true", she had a sneer on her face.

"No I was not raped you tart", I growled before turning back around.

"Okay, I got green tea because Remus would kill me if I got an earl-grey", He smiled at me apologetically as he sat down, setting the tray down as well.

"I don't like tea either way so I don't really care", I shrugged as he started to pour me a cup, then himself. I took the cup like one would a mug with out a handle, lifting it to Sirius a little. "Bottoms up."

He let out a quick bark of laughter before he too finished off his cup. I let my cup hit the small glass plate roughly, not breaking the glass, but still warranting startled shrieks from some of the girls in class, then glares for the noise.

"Give it here Tigger", I demanded, sliding my cup to him.

"You sure are domineering. Are you always like this?" He raised an eyebrow at me as he gave me his cup.

"Only with you Siri-boo", I looked into his cup and laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked, shifting to try and get a look.

"It looked like a pile of poo for a second", I looked at his face to see his grossed out expression. "It says that you are going to have a hard life but you are going to die for a good cause. How morbid."

He chuckled and read mine.

"Yours says you're extremely good in bed", his lips were tight, and the way he looked at me told me he was joking. I gave him a look and he jumped. "It actually says you'll be torn from the one you love soon, but you'll see each other again eventually."

"I think they're lying", I said, crossing my arms snobbishly.

"You can't just say that!"

"I can, I have, I did." I sniffed angrily and turned my face from the table.

I heard Sirius' head drop to the table as he groaned. I made a raspberry noise and giggled at his choke noise.

- - -

"Remus", I cooed at lunch, rubbing high on his thigh, ignoring his protests. "I'm hungry."

"There's a plate of food on the table in front of you", he was trying to ignore the tone in my voice and my hand.

I leaned in and breathed into his ear huskily. "That's not what I'm hungry for."

He choked and spit out the food in his mouth, pounding a fist on his chest as he spluttered.

"We h-have class and you need to eat your food", he pushed my hand off his thigh and pushed my plate closer to me.

I pouted and crossed my arms in a huff.

"Only if you feed me."

He blushed.

"Do we have to do this now?"

I nodded, making a loud noise to attract attention from the students surrounding us.

He flushed again before picking up my fork and getting a slice of zucchini on it before holding it in front of my mouth. I smiled easily at him and used my tongue to pull it into my mouth, watching him with hooded eyes. He blushed even more, getting the next piece ready.

After lunch, he grabbed our things and then my hand, pulling me towards the charms classroom; he tuned to the empty classroom next-door and pushed me in, following closely. He dropped the stuff and pushed me against a wall a little roughly, careful of my stomach as he smashed into me.

Our lips and tongues danced together fiercely as he unbuttoned my blouse and shoved his way between my legs, meeting little resistance. I began to unbutton his shirt as well wrapping my legs around his hips, pulling him close and groaning when his erection pressed against me through our clothing.

I moaned when he slipped his hand into my bra to flick my nipples, pushing my chest towards him. He suddenly stopped and pulled back like he'd been electrocuted.

"I-I forgot a-and I d-don't want to take advantage of you", he fumbled with the buttons on his shirt while he stumbled over his words.

"I was fine with it Remus..." I whispered, looking to the side as I buttoned my own shirt. I slid off the table and bent to get my own bag, having a hard time straightening up and refusing his attempts to help me.

I slammed the door open and entered the classroom in a fury, slamming my things onto a desk next to a poor Hufflepuff, not wanting to give Remus a place to sit next to me.

He didn't even spend enough time for us to be late to class.

I didn't look his direction when he came in solemnly, or when he sat next to Sirius dejectedly. My attention was on the board.

Just my luck, it would seem, that today was yet another practical lesson, meaning partners. We actually got to get up and move around for them today though and I immediately grabbed Lily's arm, pulling her with me to a desk in the corner so we could practice the spell that made lights flash different colors.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked gently as I jabbed my wand at the apple angrily, trying to do the spell.

I let out a frustrated groan before putting my wand on the table and collapsing into my chair.

"He doesn't want me..." I cried into my hands, letting my body curl up as much as it could with the balloon sized stomach.

"Who?" She asked, rubbing soft circles on my back.

I was going to reply when Flitwick came over to see what was wrong.

"What seems to be the problem ladies?"

I just started to cry even louder, catching the attention of the rest of the class.

"Could I take her somewhere more private to discuss this with her Professor, maybe take her to the hospital wing?" Lily suggested, still rubbing the circles, albeit, with a little more force.

Flitwick excused us immediately, telling us that he would send notice to our next few classes so we wouldn't have to worry about them. Lily thanked him, then got our things together and lead me to our dorm room, where she dropped our thing on her bed while I fell onto mine, still crying a waterfall before joining me and wrapping me in her arms.

"Want to tell me what happened, or do you just want the comfort?" She asked softly, stroking the hair from my face gently.

I hiccupped a few times before I could finally get my voice to work again.

"We were- We were ki-kissing and h-he stopped and jerked back like I electrocuted him and said he w-was s-s-SORRY!" I cried even louder, grabbing onto her back and shaking horridly with the force of my sobs.

I could hear her growl under her breath before tightening her grip on me.

"He didn't realize how you perceived it, I'm sure", she comforted me, stroking my hair and rocking us slightly.

I shook my head and cried into her shoulder even more.

I don't know how long it was before I finally pulled away and wiped at my cheeks and started to slow my dry-heaving, having run out of tears long before.

"I want to go home..." I mumbled, looking at my bedspread with longing. "I want Papa and Red and Abe and the library and the kitchen and Red's cats and my iron-wrapped-silver cage and those stupid rules...."

Lily was quiet, knowing that I just needed to vent right now.

"Hell, I even miss the Director!"

We sat in silence for a minute or two.

"Lily, is it time for dinner yet?" I looked up at her, hoping the answer was yes.

She smiled wryly before looking at the clock behind me and nodding.

"Do you want to clean up before dinner?" She asked, helping me stand and beginning to rub circles again.

I thought for a moment. "No, I'm fine."

She nodded, rolling her lips and furrowing her eyebrows.

We entered the hall together and sat with some of her friends at the far end, away from where Remus sat. I looked at the food and grabbed what I was craving from the choices: grilled chicken, mash-potatoes, turkey gravy, corn, peas, and butter-glazed-bread.

Lily stopped me though, giving me a stern look and taking then bread off my plate, putting it on hers and switching plates with me. I glowered at her before beginning to eat begrudgingly.

Halfway through the meal I felt a small tap on my shoulder, I almost wasn't sure I had even been touched, but turned anyway, only to glower and turn back around. Lily noticed my movements and stood, grabbing his arm to drag him away and most likely talk to him about what happened.

I ignored the confounded looks of the people around me, just continuing to eat the meal made for me.

And it was that way for a week or two, Remus trying to get my attention and myself ignoring him, playing off his advances as the wind.

- - -

I sat up glaring at the clock. Another sleepless night. I sigh angrily and get out of bed, slipping on a pair of slippers and throw on an old brown robe. I held the cuffs to my face and took a deep breath. It till smelled like Remus, it being his robe that I stole and all.

I sighed again, this time a tired one, and began to shuffle to the door. I shuffled down the stairs, tripping slightly a few times before I finally made it to the common room and sat, staring at the fire blankly.

It's my fault we aren't talking... He's trying to patch it up and I'm holding a stupid grudge because he didn't want to have sex with me. How low am I, that I need sex to feel complete? I'm blaming the hormones right now. Usually, it wouldn't have bothered me that he wanted to wait. But, he pulled away like I burnt him or something...

I was startled from my revere by two warm arms wrapping around me gently. I looked at my shoulder and began to cry before hugging him back.

"Remus..." I whispered into his hair.

He shushed me and began to kiss my lips gently. I closed my eyes and pressed back on his lips. We pulled away and smiled gently at each other.

"I missed you..." He whispered, biting his lip.

"I missed you more", I replied, brushing a tear from his cheek gently with my thumb. "I just... you pulled away so quickly..."

He blushed now.

"It was because I felt like I was taking advantage of you when I remembered that you were going through a hormonal imbalance..." He looked at the fire now, changing positions so I was curled against him.

"How do you suddenly remember that if my stomach is pressed into you?"

He flushed even more.

"I-when I was... you know... you ... lactated..."

I giggled and kissed his jaw.

"Remus Lupin, I daresay that you are the only boy I now know who doesn't think that is sexually stimulating."

"I-It's not th-that I-I d-don't!"

I laughed and cut him off, kissing him deeply.

"I love you", I whispered when we pulled away.

"You're my world", he replied, pulling me into another kiss.


	5. Chapter Five

_**Chapter Five**_

I sighed, tilting my head back and allowing Remus to have more access to my neck. His hands were on my hips, holding them against his, my legs wrapped around him.

We were in his dorm room after dinner, the curtains drawn tight around the bed as we snogged heavily.

The curtains were torn open, however, stopping our session.

"Oh, sorry guys, but Remus, Peter needs help with his potions", Sirius left, leaving the curtains open.

I groaned as Remus apologized, kissing my lips lightly once more before getting up.

"Remus..." I mewled; turning on my side and watching him straighten himself out. "Can't it wait?"

He chuckled, holding out his hand to help me up.

"No", He pulled me up against him. "But this can wait until later, I promise."

I blew a raspberry at him after he kissed my lips.

"Butt-face", I groaned when he started to lead me from the dorm room. "I'll just get what I need from Lily."

I stuck out my tongue as we reached the common room.

"What is it that you need?" James asked, eyeing me critically, ignoring his work for now, he had been working in the common room lately, hoping Lily would notice his 'mature'ness.

I giggled at the look on his face.

"Remus is going to help Peter with his potions so I'm going to find my pleasure elsewhere", I said airily, brushing past Remus on my way to the portrait hole, ignoring his growl. "See you boys." I waved lightly, a suave smile on my face as I exited.

I laughed when the portrait shut behind me before beginning to walk to the library; I haven't read a proper book in a while.

I waved my fingers about the bindings as I read the titles in my head, blowing air out between my teeth as I tried to find one that would interest me.

"Werewolves of the Forties, Common Muggle Misconceptions, What is Hollywood? Are all these books boring sod-faces?" I hissed, giving up on this section, turning around to read the tittles on the other side.

"If you are looking for something to read for pleasure, you should be looking at the section two isles down", a haughty voice drawled from behind me.

I turned around quickly, one hand clutching at my heart and the other the shelf behind me; I relaxed though, seeing it was just another student. He had a large hooked nose and greasy black hair, but he was cute in an awkward way.

"Thank you so much, I haven't had a good read in a while", I gave him a kind smile before going down to where he directed me to. "What's your name?"

He had gone to the section on the opposite side of the isle.

"Severus Snape", He drawled, I couldn't see what he was doing because my back was to him.

"I'm Connor", I reply. It was awkwardly silent before I spoke again, trying to start a conversation. "What house are you in?"

"Slytherin."

"I'm a Gryffindor. I don't really get the house rivalry thing too much. You seem like a generally nice person even if you are a little withdrawn", I started to ramble, pulling a book out to look at the cover before putting it back. "You're also pretty cute. I'd probably flirt with you a little bit if I wasn't already with someone. You shouldn't listen to other people about your nose, I'm pretty sure you get a lot of shit about it. Next time someone mentions it, you should ask them if they know what having a big nose means. When they say 'no' you say 'big dick' then walk away."

I found a book and turned around to see him giving me a strange look.

"I'm pregnant, let me be random", I started to walk back out of the isle before turning to him and walking backwards. "Bye Sev, hope to chat with you again soon."

I smiled at everyone I passed in the halls before reaching the portrait and giving the password to the Fat Lady and entering the common room. The boys were no longer in it and I sat in an armchair, curling my feet up to my side and opening to the first page.

"In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit", I read the first sentence aloud before beginning to read silently.

I lost rack of the time and screamed when someone touched my shoulder, I was reading about Bilbo, the main character, and his thirteen dwarf companions in an eerie forest with lights and parties that disappear into the night.

I looked up at my 'attacker' and sigh, closing my eyes tightly.

"Remus, you scared me, don't ever do that again", I breathed out heavily before dog-earing the page and standing up, stretching my arms high above my head. "What time is it?"

He chuckled lightly putting his hands on my waist and pulling me towards him.

"Nine o'clock, you've been reading for two hours", he replied, kissing my lips gently. "It's time for bed, we have class tomorrow."

I yawned after he said that and nodded sleepily.

"I didn't even notice", I yawned again before kissing his lips lightly.

I grabbed the book from the arm of the chair and gave Remus another kiss before heading back to bed.

- - -

"Ow!" I shouted in potions four months later. I held my stomach, dropping the knife onto the chop block.

"What's wrong?" Remus was immediately at my stomach, his hands covering mine as he looked up at me from his kneeling position.

"The baby kicked me, hard", I replied, jumping again when it kicked again.

He laid his head on my stomach and smiled when the baby kicked his ear.

"I felt it..." He said, his voice full of astonishment. He was looking at my stomach now, with wide eyes and a large smile on his face, his hands cupping it.

"Ahem", Slughorn interrupted our family moment. "Potions work takes precise ingredients AND timing, you may continue your tender moment after class."

I stuck my tongue out at him as he walked away and Remus stood, his hands still on my protruding stomach.

"Oh shoot", I frowned, realizing we forgot the powdered newt for the potion. "Remus, I'll go get the powdered newt, it seems I've forgot to grab it."

I gave him a quick kiss before turning to go to the ingredient closet.

"Severus! I didn't even realize you were in my class!" I almost exclaimed upon seeing the awkward fifteen year-old. "Now I feel bad..."

"It's fine, I'm quite used to it", he replied coldly.

I gasped loudly before rushing over and hugging him tightly. He gasped twice, once for being hugged and the other for being kicked. I pulled back quickly, blushing with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know he would kick you!"

He blushed, looking at the ingredients intently.

"It's fine, what are you here for?"

I smiled at him sadly before replying.

"Powdered newt."

He grabbed the ingredient and handed it to me. I thanked him as we began to walk out together. I smiled when I spotted Remus halfway down the isle. I turned to Severus and gave him a quick hug before running to Remus.

"What's wrong Remus?" I asked, spotting a strange look in his eye.

He shook his head and smiled down at me, the look in his eye gone.

"Nothing, just worried about you", He replied, wrapping an arm over my shoulder and leading me back to my seat.

"It was two minutes. Honestly Remus, I think I can take care of myself", I giggled as I sat down in the chair slowly. "And besides, Severus is a nice guy, even if he is a little awkward."

We finished up the day of classes fairly smoothly after that, and instead of my make-out session with Remus like it was supposed to be, I was sent to the hospital wing for a check-up and he said he had some business to take care of.

It left me alone with that book again, this time I was reading in the library. It was surprising empty today, someone had come in and shouted something, I wasn't quite paying attention as I was reading the second to last chapter of the good book I was reading.

I smiled as I closed it, finishing the book with a satisfied smirk on my face. Go hobbits!

I stood and returned to where I found the book, finding a book by the same author and pulling it off the shelves. I opened it up to scan through the pages and almost laughed out-loud when I realized what it was about. The first book I read was the unofficial prequel to the one I held in my hands now. I looked at the shelf and realized the book I was holding was also a part of a very thick, long and adventurous series.

I had my work cut out for me.

The next day I was furious. It had reached my ears that James and Sirius had hung Snape by his ankles and taunted him ruthlessly until he snapped at Lily and called her a mudblood. I don't know who I was most furious at, Remus for not stopping them, James and Sirius for picking on the poor boy, or Snape (notice use of last-name) because of his racism.

I now lay on my side in my bed, glaring at my drawn curtains. It was morning, and the other girls were rushing about to get ready for school, but I was taking a day off because it was recommended when I was stressing out too much by Poppy, yes we are now on a first name basis.

"Can I borrow your make-up?" Lily asked through my hangings.

"Yea, sure, whatever", I replied mechanically, trying to figure out what happened mentally, replaying the last few days over in my head.

"Thank you", I could hear the concern in her voice but chose to ignore it.

I heard her rummaging around my drawers and then her yelp of surprise before she calmly said she was alright.

I wasn't sure how long it was before I finally decided to go take a walk by the lake, but it was probably one of the worst ideas I've ever had. As I was sitting there, I realized, I didn't have any make-up to speak of, and that what Lily must have thought was gloss or foundation was my communicator. And she had pressed the button, which caused her to freak out just a little bit.

Just as I got up to get back to the dorm to turn it off, a large bronze colored plane with a fist holding a sword landed on the grassy hill in front of me. My heart froze in my chest when the side panel opened and stairs where extended out.

A large figure appeared at the top of the stairs, a shadowed line flicking behind its silhouette slightly.

I walked forward slowly, knowing that there was no way I was going to get out of this one.

"Hi Red", I said solemnly when I reached the middle of the hill, where he had walked out to greet me.

He was tall with two large shaved horns on the top of his head. He had a beard and his hair was pulled up in a Japanese style, a large cigars poking out of his red mouth and his yellow eyes narrowed at me angrily.

"And what exactly have you been doing kid?" He almost snarled, I could tell he was eyeing my swollen belly.

"Going to school", I replied, looking past him and past the plane, towards Hogwarts.

He turned to look at the castle before turning back to me.

"Really now?" He asked as I noticed movement in the plane again.

There was a man dressed in a fine black suit, walking with a cane down the steps followed by a blue-faced man who quite resembled a fish.

"Connor, it's time to go home", Dad stated when Hellboy and I walked up to meet him near the bottom of the stairs.

"Dad I..." I began looking back at Hogwarts before looking back at him.

He turned to it as well as Abe before turning back around.

"She said it was a school", Hellboy tattle-telled with a bored voice, puffing on his cigars slowly.

"She's telling the truth", Abe's smooth voice said from behind father as he blinked, turning towards dads head as he let his hand down.

"Dad can I please finish this year? I promise to come back home, and I won't run away anymore, just let me finish the schooling", I pleaded, stepping forward to the weary man I called father.

"I'll just have to speak with the Headmaster... or principle, whichever is the title of the runner of this establishment", dad finally replied turning and beginning to gimp in the direction of the school.

I let out a sigh of relief and walked fast to catch up with him, looping my arm through his free one and leaning my head on his shoulder.

The walk to the doors was tense, as we were all quiet, not quite wanting to celebrate our reunion yet. I smiled at my father as I unhooked my arm from his as we entered the open doors, glancing around the empty hallway, trying to decide the shortest way to Dumbledore's office when Sirius ran through an archway to the left, spotting us and running over, a large grin on his face.

"Hey Connie! Who are these bullocks?" He asked, his eyes bright with humor.

I could hear Hellboy growl angrily at him.

"Sirius, why aren't you on class?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Oh, that's easy. Remus is freaking out because you weren't at breakfast and made us all look for you during our free period", he replied, eyeing Hellboy critically. "Come on, he's looking for you in the library right now, if we hurry, we can catch him before he starts looking in Myrtle's bathroom."

He grabbed my hand and started to pull me away. Hellboy whipped out Samaritan and pointed it directly at Sirius' head, grabbing my hand and pulling hard enough to yank from his grip, but gentle enough to not bruise me. Sirius still had a smile on his face, not knowing that the gun was actually a weapon.

"Whoa buddy, take it easy", Sirius' bark like laughter filled the empty hall.

"Sirius, remember that talk about guns?" I asked, cutting off whatever Hellboy, Dad or Abe was about to say. He nodded, looking confusedly at me. "That's a gun."

He went pale white and squeaked, stepping back quickly.

"Hey Sirius, could you take us the fast route to Dumbledore's office? My dad wants to talk to him."

Sirius relaxed again.

"Yea, this way."

Sirius started to lead us up the staircase.

"So squirt, who's this punk?" Hellboy asked, putting his hand on my shoulder and pulling me close to his side as Abe fell into step on my other side.

"A friend Red, don't be such a butt-face", I laughed as he growled angrily. "Abe, how's he been without me?"

"Oh, he was completely horribly, thought you were still in New jersey and got out all the time to look for you, worried him to his wits end", Abe replied, a happy lilt in his voice. "May I ask who the father is?"

I blushed and looked down at my stomach, a hand trailing up to it.

"His name is not important right now, all you need to know is that it was beyond our control when it happened", I replied, knowing that Hellboy would most likely tear off Remuses head if he found out right now.

"I understand", Abe laughed.

"Here we are!" Sirius exclaimed, obviously unnerved by my strange family. "Don't know the password so we're kind of screwed."

"Isn't it always a candy?" I asked, looking at the gargoyle. "Pumpkin-pasties."

"That has got to be the most random phrase I've ever heard", Hellboy stated, staring at me like I was insane.

I rolled my eyes. "Just say the name of every sweet you've ever heard and you'll find out why."

And the group of five sat there, listing off numerous candies for about en before low and behold.

"Swedish Fish", Dad said and the gargoyle leapt aside, shocking my family and making myself and Sirius laugh at their expressions before we all stepped onto the moving staircase, Sirius leaving saying that he was going to go tell Remus.

"Professor Dumbledore?" I asked as I opened the door to his office slowly. He wasn't in the room so I finished opening the door, allowing my family to enter.

"Is that a real Phoenix?" Abe asked, automatically walking up to the fully grown bird on its golden perch.

"Yes", Dumbledore's voice startled us all into looking up at a small stair he was walking down smoothly. "His name is Fawkes, and he has been with me through many things. I can see that we have things to discuss Professor Broom, why don't we send the children to lunch with the students?"

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere until I know what the hell is going on", Hellboy's temper began to flare.

"Hellboy, It's an all you can eat buffet", I drawled, turning to walk out.

After effectively persuading Hellboy to follow me to the Great Hall, Abe was respectful and doesn't need persuading, I am now laughing as Hellboy curses at the moving staircase, which had been avoided the first time thanks to Sirius' short-cut.

We approached the hall in silence, the ruckus inside filling our heads. I opened the door enough for all three of us to slip in rather unnoticed. I smiled when I saw Remus bent over an empty plate, gripping at his hair rather tightly with James and Sirius trying to cheer him up.

I snuck up behind him and covered his eyes gently pushing my stomach into his back to give him a hint.

"Guess who?" I whispered in his ear.

He grabbed my hands, pulling them from his face and turning around quickly. I watched the relief fill his face with a slight pang in my stomach.

"Are you okay? I really didn't mean to- and I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have let it get to me-" He began to ramble when he caught sight of Hellboy and Abe. "Are those your brothers?"

"Yea", I smiled nervously, stepping to the side so Remus had a better view. "This is Hellboy and Abe, Remus. Hellboy and Abe, this is my boyfriend Remus."

Hellboy narrowed his eyes and stuck out a hand for Remus to take, the human one thankfully. Remuses face screwed up in pain before Hellboy finally released his hand, letting Remus move onto shake Abe's hand.

Abe gasped when their hands touched and looked in between Remus and me.

"Oh my..." He said; I was sure his face would have been astonished if it could have showed expressions.

"Um... why don't we sit down?" I asked, noticing the attention we were catching, unwanted attention.

I sat down next to Remus, Hellboy and Abe across from us, looking at the food in amazement.

I sighed when Remus began to choose my food again, waiting for him to be finished.

"Whoa, she can feed herself buddy", Hellboy growled across the table.

"Its fine Hellboy, he just wants to make sure the baby is healthy", I tried to calm his never ending temper, just causing him to narrow his eyes in suspicion. "What did I miss in Muggle Studies?"

"Oh, well, we talked about more muggles misconceptions on goblins and then in charms we just practiced the color charm", Remus replied, catching onto my changing of the subject.

"Oh god, what did the git say this time?" I rolled my eyes, starting on the small amount of chicken on my plate.

"He said that he looked up fragglewumps and hobgoblins and that you were probably talking about dreams when you told us the stories", Remus replied with a smile.

"Wait, are you talking about the fragglewump that tried to eat Muffins?" Hellboy asked, pulling his mutton-chop away from his mouth, food still filling his mouth.

"Yea, and then Sunshine scared it back", I replied. "Oh Abe, I'm reading this new series written by J. R. R. Tolkien. They're amazing. We'll have to get some copies so you can read them."

"Ah come on, not books again", Hellboy groaned as he started to pile a third helping onto his plate. "Can't we talk about something interesting like... who got you preggers for instance."

"Red", I groaned, letting my head fall back. "I'll tell you when you won't tear his head off, I'd rather have it attached to his anatomy."

"Broom, you have an interesting family", an icy voice drawled behind me.

I turned to look at the speaker. He had long blonde hair and icy blue eyes, a girl with the same appearance stood next to him and a girl with a dark and sallow appearance on the other side. A dark looking boy stood behind her too.

"I'd say that's nice to know what you think of my brothers, but I don't think you were being kind boy", I replied, I really didn't realize that it was Malfoy, and my baby was unsettled with his presence. "Can we eat our meal in peace please?"

"It's quite impossible for me to eat a meal in peace because of mudbloods and half-breeds such as yourself roaming the halls and receiving an education", he snarled.

"You can't speak to her like that!" Hellboy roared, standing up quickly and slamming his stone fist onto the table, breaking it like a tooth pick. He jumped over the broken table and was about to punch the Slytherin in the face when fathers voice called out his name.

"Hellboy! Apologize immediately!" Father limped to the warring groups stiffly and proudly, Professor Dumbledore following behind him at a leisurely pace.

"But father" Hellboy began to protest, stopping upon seeing the look on fathers face. "Sorry ass-whole for almost bashing your brains as is deserved. I hope you rot in hell."

Father gave him a look as he stopped next to the groups.

"You are grounded for a month when we get back, no television", he turned to me. "You will finish this term and then return home, grounded for six months, no books. You won't be allowed to see anyone from here anymore either."

"Dad", I started, my heart breaking to pieces at the thought of never seeing Remus again. "Please, don't do this..."

"You are still a child under my roof. You will follow my rules until you are no longer under my roof. Hellboy, Abe, let's go, it's time to leave this world behind", Dad turned and began to walk out, Hellboy and Abe following after him as they were told.

"Mr. Malfoy, I do believe you have something to say to Ms. Broom and her friends", Dumbledore turned his knowing gaze to the older boy, looking down his nose at him.

"Sorry", Malfoy bit out before he and his friends stalked away.

"Let's return to lunch shall we?" Dumbledore called out as he fixed the table with a wave of his wand.

I sat down with tear in my eyes.

"Remus, I won't be able to see you anymore", I cried, throwing myself into his chest and sobbing heavily.

I could feel him tighten his grip as a wet drop hit my head.

"We'll work something out... Don't worry. I won't let them take you from me. You're my world."


	6. Chapter Six

_**Chapter Six**_

"Mom! Do you want to play Nintendo with Uncle Red and me?" My son's tawny colored hair fell into his amber eyes as he asked this, poking his head into the library.

"Alrik, I'm helping Abe do some research, maybe later okay?" I smiled at my fifteen year old son; he looked just like his father... "I'll see you at dinner."

He sighed. "Yea, yea, whatever. Love you too mom."

I turned the pages slowly, not noticing Abe exit his 'bedroom' to stand next to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked, placing his webbed hand on my shoulder, tilting his head.

"Yea... I'm fine", I couldn't tell him about my thoughts because after we left Hogwarts, Dumbledore cast a spell to modify their memory and to block my real memories from Abe. "I'm going to go find Liz."

I turned and left to find the newest member of our team, a young girl at the age of sixteen who could start fires. She doesn't have control over it yet and if she is too stressed, she explodes with the energy.

I was just about to open the door to the infirmary when red lights blared and loud alarms screeched. I sighed in frustration and turned to jog leisurely to the loading area.

"What's going on?" I asked Hellboy as I approached his waiting form.

"Some crap in England or something", he replied, taking a long drag of his cigar.

"Oh, so we'll be boarding the pane then?"

"Mom, what's the emergency?" My son asked as he gave me a quick hug.

"Apparently we're going to England", I replied, smiling at my tall son.

His eyes brightened.

"Are we really mum?!" I almost laughed; he was always obsessed with European culture.

"Get on the pane! This can't wait!" I groaned, Manning. "Hurry up!"

"We're hurrying, we're hurrying", my son laughed, patting Manning on the back heavily before jogging to board the plane.

I rolled my eyes and followed after at a more leisurely pace.

- - -

I glanced around the unsuspecting people in King's Cross Station. I was looking for someone with an owl on their cart. I wanted to go back to Hogwarts; I knew this is where platform nine-and-three quarters because Remus had told me in school...

If Dumbledore was still the headmaster, I could find Remus and he could meet his son.

I almost squealed in delight when I spotted a group of three teenagers, one with an owl on his cart.

"I'm going to radio silence", I whispered into my communicator before turning it off and maneuvering through the crowd, meeting the teenagers at a clear space in front of the barrier at platforms nine and ten. "Excuse me, you look like an old friend of mine..."

The dark haired teen turned around and my heart almost froze.

"Was your father James Potter?" I asked as my heart started again.

"Yea..." He replies skeptically.

"Oh, could you perhaps help me board the train, I need to speak with Dumbledore", I rubbed my hands together nervously.

"We'd be happy to", the girl smiled at me, her buck-teeth well taken care of. "I'm Hermione and this is Ron and Harry."

"I'm Connor", I replied, smiling with relief. "Thank you so much, you have no idea how important this is to me."

The teens showed me how to go through the barrier, watching me cautiously the whole time until we split up on the train. They were going to find a compartment and I needed to talk to the conductor.

After talking for a few minutes with the conductor, I was allowed to hang out in the driving cabin. I was taking a long needed nap when I was jerked awake by the train stopping suddenly and the small shrieks from students as the light went out.

"What's going on?" I hissed to the young conductor as it began to get cold.

"How am I supposed to know?" He hissed back, trying to get the train to start back up.

The door opened slowly and a black figure floated in.

"_Remus, I don't want to go, but I have too..." I whispered to him, my hand gripping the back of his shirt tightly. "I promise I'll try to find you when I get the chance please... just trust me with this..."_

"_How am I supposed to trust you?" He finally turned to me, his face of pain causing my heart to break even more. "You promised that we would always be together."_

"_I know... but this is beyond the both of us", my hands came up to wipe offending tears from my face. "But we can always promise never to forget each other...."_

"_Connor", Dumbledore's voice interrupted us. "It's time."_

I groaned, turning away from the slaps on my cheek.

"Hey, lady, wake up", it was the conductor. "Oh man..."

I pushed his hands away and sat up, wiping the tears from my face.

"What happened?" I asked the conductor, looking into his nervous brown eyes.

"I have no idea. The Dementor just came in, attacked then left. Are you alright?"

"No, but that's nothing different", I started to stand when the door was opened.

My eyes widened and my heart stopped beating for a moment, coming back ten times faster as the scent of this person hit me.

"Remus?" I asked hopefully, getting up quickly.

His familiar amber eyes were on me quickly, his pace quickening to enter the room.

"Connor... is that really you?" I nodded and he scooped me up in a tight embrace, his lips meeting mine with a furious passion.

I pulled away and smiled at him, running my hands through his graying hair and searching his eyes, tears of happiness leaking from my eyes.

"Oh Remus... He looks just like you..." I whispered, going in for another kiss, but he stopped me.

"Who looks just like me?" He held my shoulders and glared at me angrily.

"Our son", I began to cry even more, hugging Remus tightly, reveling in the feel of his more tones body against mine. "I thought I'd never see you again..."

His arms tightened around me.

"What's he like?" I could hear the sad joy in his voice.

"Like a marauder, a particularly bookie one", I replied, a soft smile playing on my lips as I curled my head underneath his chin, playing with the worn fabric of his cloak.

- - -

Remus and I spent the rest of the train rip speaking of our son and what happened during the years we spent apart. We also caressed each other, trying to find any differences in the others body. He had more scars, as I did as well. I was missing a small portion of the muscle on the back of my calf because of a fight I had gotten in with another werewolf. He wanted to mate with me, not realizing that I had already mated and was trying to beat me into submitting. I won that fight by tearing off an ear and the muscles where his neck and shoulder met.

When the train came into the station at the gates of Hogwarts, we boarded the same carriage and flirted all the way to the castle. We parted upon entering the school. He had to go to the Great Hall and I had to find Dumbledore, who was most likely in his office.

I only had to say three pastries before the gargoyle leapt to the side, allowing me to hop onto the spiraling staircase. I opened the door to the office, only to pause, seeing the old Muggle Studies teacher sitting there with Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry, I'll wait outside..." I started to close the door, only to pause when my old professor spoke up.

"She can be my replacement! I quit anyway, you can't keep me here", he stood from the chair and stormed past me.

"That was... interesting", I came further into the room and took a seat upon Dumbledore's request. "Hello professor, how have you been?"

"There is no need for formalities Connor, I'm not that senile yet", Dumbledore joked, his eyes twinkling as always. "It seems you are now a teacher, but I must wonder, why are you here?"

"We're here on a mission and I remember Remus and Sirius talking about Kings Cross Station being where they went to board the Hogwarts Express. So I found a young wizard student and asked them to show me how to board the train. I met Remus... he's still the same he was fifteen years ago..."

Dumbledore smiled at me. "I believe we have a feast to attend."

When he had stood and walked around the table, I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much!"

- - -

I smiled at Remus' shocked expression when I sat next to him at the teachers table.

"What are you doing here?" He asked during Dumbledore's speech, trying to be inconspicuous.

"I'm the new Muggle Studies professor", I replied, placing my hand on his on top of the table. "We'll be seeing a lot of each other."

"I'm proud to introduce our new defense against the dark arts teacher, Remus Lupin", Remus stood and waved his hand a bit before sitting back down. "And also, our new Muggle Studies professor Connor Broom."

I stood and made a rock-on hand sign before sitting back down, giggling at some of the confusion going through the hall.

"And now, we feast!" The hall filled with noise as food appeared on the tables.

"I feel so powerful sitting up here, no wonder Professor-Bull-crap was so cocky", I giggled with Remus.

"Aren't you worried about the BPRD getting angry with you?" he asked, his face filled with worry.

"CRAP!" I hissed, finishing up my plate quickly. "I'm going to go outside to contact them, I'll be right back."

I kissed Remus' cheek before standing and running from the hall.

I turned the communicator on the hear Hellboy drawling 'hello?' over and over.

"Sorry guys, I'm a little busy right now, see you guys in a month or two", I said into the communicator quickly.

"Mom, where have you been?! We can't find you in the station at all!" My son's voice was filled with worry and slight relief.

"Honey, I'll see you soon, I'm finally back, you'll get to meet your father, I found him and he's still the man who stole my heart all those years ago", tears leaked from my eyes.

I closed off the link and kissed the communicator. He'd be fine as long as I checked in to say 'hi' everyday.


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Chapter Seven**_

Nerve-racking was the only way to describe how I felt after breakfast the next day. I wasn't trained to teach kids. What was the curriculum? What had they already learnt?

I took a deep breath and stopped pacing for a moment before starting to pace even more when the bell that signaled for classes to start. My door opened and I stopped my pacing to smile brightly at the young red-headed boy I met yesterday, Ron was his name I think.

"Take a seat anywhere you like, we'll be moving the desks around when everyone gets here so it won't matter where", I gestured to the room and he nodded before scuffling to the first chair with a yawn.

"Good morning", he said through another yawn as he began to pull out some parchment, a quill and inkpot.

"Top o' the mornin' to ya", I smiled at his shocked face.

"You're Irish? I thought you were American?" He seemed more awake now.

"I am American, I just have a lot of other nationalities in my blood", I smiled at him as other students started to flow in.

After every student had a seat I stood in the front of the room with my hands clasped in front of me.

"Well, now that we're all ready to start, I want you to get up and move your desks with me into squares so we can have group tables", I said, ignoring the groans from the students. "Come on now, at least it isn't homework or a pop-quiz. Get up, make a table with your friends, I don't mind note passing in my class."

It took five minutes to get all the tables set up and the students arranged to sit with friends.

"Well then, what do we want to learn about today?" I asked, trying to stay completely calm. Hands shot up into the air immediately and I almost laughed. "Um, you in the back."

"Is it true that muggles pictures don't move? The old twit before didn't talk about them much", the boy replied with curiosity all over his face.

"Yes actually, muggle photos don't move, and neither their paintings. They do however, have things called movies, which are photos taken in rapid succession and with noise recorded according to the pictures. They do move, but it's always the same. Anything else"

"What's playboy?" A girl from the back piped up.

I laughed.

"I-I'm sorry, what year are you guys?" I had to ask, to make sure that I wasn't going to corrupt a first year or something.

"Third years Professor Broom", she replied.

"Professor Broom is my father. I'm going to ask that you all call me Connor. And playboy is...." I had to pause, trying to remember what Sirius read that was similar. "It's like Sultry Sorceresses, but with muggle pictures."

Giggles filled the class.

"How do you know about Sultry Sorceresses? Are you gay?" A crude boy off to the side asked.

"An old friend of mine happened to read it a lot in class", I replied, glaring at the Slytherin. "And what's your name?"

"Draco Malfoy", he smirked and twirled his quill with one hand.

"Your father is lucky that my brother was stopped in fifth year little brat", I snarled. 'Ohhhh's' filled the class. "Anything else you want me to remark?"

A hand rose.

"What years were you at Hogwarts?"

"I was here for my fifth year fifteen years ago, I came in the winter and left England after that", I replied. "Now, back to the topic of muggles. Their schools start at very young ages. Kindergarten starts when you are five, and you could have been in pre-school before that."

The next class came and went before it was time for lunch, which I was happy for; these kids are really not quite as innocent as you would think they should be.

"Remus, these kids are going to drive me insane", I groaned as I sat next to him at lunch.

"Mm? And why is that?" He asked, beginning to pile food onto my plate.

"Remus, I'm not pregnant anymore for one thing", I stopped him and giggled at his embarrassment, kissing his cheek lightly. "And they wanted to know about playboy."

He flushed, remembering when I had told him about catching our son with one of the magazines in the bathroom, an awkward situation for all in the base for two weeks.

"W-well... I-I-I", he blushed and looked at his plate dutifully.

"Then they questioned my sexual orientation. But I got them off that topic thanks to my amazing elephant like memory. I made fun of some Draco Prat Malfoy kid and his father." I laughed at Remus as he choked on his sandwich, me patting his back harshly to help him. "After dinner I'm going to contact Alrik, do you want to be there?"

"Yes, absolutely yes", He smiled at me and gripped my hand tightly.

"Have I ever told you how much of a woman you are?" I joked lightly, squeezing his hand as well.

He smirked and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Have I told you how much I want to jump your bones before?"

"Oh really... and when do you plan on following through?" I husked back, my hand slipping to the inside of his thigh.

I smirked at his intake of breath, standing up when the bell rang. I turned and made sure to add just a little bit more sway to my hips, looking over my shoulder shortly before exiting to a staff room to go through a short-cut to class.

- - -

"Okay class, tonight's homework is half a foot or more of parchment on the differences of schooling in the wizarding and muggle worlds. Which means five sentences actually, I really don't care how long it is", I called out over the racket of students getting ready to leave for dinner.

I groaned as the door closed behind the last student and fell into a chair. I rolled my head forward, looking at the stack of un-graded papers I had to grade. Seriously, who does homework anymore?

My eyes lazed over to the clock, an hour before dinner started. I fell forward onto the desk and opened my red inkpot, ready to grade some papers.

My hand was cramping by the time it was time for dinner, and I would have skipped it had Remus not come in with two plates of food for us both.

"Remus, what's the occasion?" I asked, noticing it was a plate with pink salad (it's a salad that I'm not sure is exclusive to my family, but it's very sweet), meatloaf, and corn on it.

"I thought, we should have dinner alone tonight, just a get together for the both of us", He replied as he dragged a chair over to the other side of my desk. He transfigured one of my extra quills into a candle and lit it before flicking his wand to dim the other lights.

"Ah, true romance, the act of wanting to do it just because", I giggled.

"Now lets eat so we can get to the important bits", he smirked at me before picking up his utensils and beginning to eat.

We flirted during dinner and kissed lightly before I decided it was time to call Alrik.

I grabbed the link out of my drawer and stood, motioning for Remus to take my seat, he raised an eyebrow before complying. I smiled at him and slid onto his lap sideways, curling on his chest.

I pressed the button and giggled when I heard Hellboy snoring heavily on the other end and the look on Remus' face. They most likely had someone monitoring for the next time I came on online.

"Hellboy, wake up you great lout! I'm gonna fall off a cliff!" I shouted, sighing when there was no response. "Oh no! The giant squid thing from the abyss is attacking me!"

There was a snort and a rustling of papers before the snoring started up again. I looked at Remus.

"What should I say?" He smirked before kissing me heavily, his hand gripping my breast while the other held my neck gently. I pulled back to allow Remus to kiss my neck, moaning loudly when he began to suck on an artery.

"What the hell is going on!?" Hellboy's angry shout shook us out of our revere. "Hello! Connor! What the fuck is that!"

I laughed before sucking in deep breathes to talk normally.

"Red, is Connor doing his homework right now?" I asked, massaging the juncture of Remus' neck and shoulder.

"No, why?" Hellboy's voice was still angry, but he was longer shouting his head off.

"I want to talk to him, go get him", I replied with my 'no-shit' voice.

I could hear his groan of displeasure as he stood up. There was a great amount of rustling before I heard a creak.

"Abe, is the little shit in here?"

"Hey!" I barked, glowering at the communicator.

"Is that mom?" I could hear hi shout and watched Remus' face of wonder.

"Yea it is, you little turd", there was another rustling, creaking, more rustling , creaking and the sound of a spring filled bed groaning in protest as someone sat on it.

"Mom, are you okay?" was the first thing from my son's mouth.

I laughed.

"I'm fine you worry wart, what have you been up to? Snogging Alicia Cummings again?" I giggled even more, just imagining the look on his embarrassed face.

"It was one time. One time! Why won't you drop it?" I smiled at Remus now, nodding at him to intervene.

"She's got the memory of an elephant, trust me", he was smiling as he tightened his grip on me.

"Who's that?"

I looked at Remus, unsure, before replying.

"Do remember when I told you about your father?" I bit my lip.

"Yea, you said that you were forced apart and probably would never be able see again."

"That was him. I found him, and he's gonna finally be in our lives", I took a deep breath and buried my head into his shoulder.

"I, I don't think that's the best way to put it Connie... I still have to do my other wok for Dumbledore and..." I furrowed my brow, looking up at Remus.

"What do you mean?" I almost hissed, looking up at him angrily. "I just got you back, I'm not letting you go, not now, not ever."

"Mom, as cherry as that sounds", I heard my son drawl on the other side. "I don't really need a dad, I'm almost out of the house, I've already hit puberty, I have uncle Red and uncle Abe, why need another man I don't really know that well in my life? It's getting late, and I have school tomorrow, I'm giving you back to Red."

I turned off the link and slid off of Remus' lap, wrapping my arms around myself.

"I'm sorry. I should have thought more about it Remus. I should have gone at it slowly... maybe, we still can make it work out, we can..." I sighed heavily and began to sob.

I turned into his arms as he wrapped himself around me protectively.

I'm not sure what happened after that. There was this rush of heat and lips. Then I was in my bedroom with Remus kissing me and clothes disappearing and then, pain. Indescribable, excruciating pain radiated through my thighs and the vertex between them. I bit my lip and tried to ignore it as Remus moved inside of me slowly. He was peppering light kisses on my face, whispering apologies over and over.

The pain began to give way to another feeling, pleasure. I wrapped my legs around his back tightly and tried to encourage him to move faster. My encouraging worked and soon we were rocking together in a fast pace, breathing heavily and heartily.

I threw my head back as my body tensed up and finally relaxed, noticing Remus' grunt and the warmth filling me as he collapsed on top of me.

He rolled over and pulled me so that my torso lay on his before we both slipped into a peaceful sleep.


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Chapter Eight**_

I hummed contently as I set up the white board for today's lesson, which wasn't very hard, I was going to play hangman with the class to review what we've learnt about muggle pictures, paintings and movies. I stood back to look at my well drawn hangman's noose and the lines drawn underneath it with the letter 'o' filled in randomly.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" One of my seventh year students asked as he let his things fall on the floor next to his desk.

"That my dear student, is something I cannot tell you", I smiled at him cheekily as the other students entered the classroom as well. When everyone was settled, I picked up my wand and swung it around in my fingers lazily. "We are going to play hangman to review muggle pictures, movies and paintings. You guess a letter and if its right, I will fill in the correct space, if it's wrong, I draw a body part of our man who has been hung. If the whole body is drawn before the word or phrase is guessed, you don't get anything. But if the word or phrase is finished, everyone gets ten extra-credit points, and the person to finish the phrase before it gets to the last letter gets a house point."

Well, that certainly brought out the competitiveness from even the shyest students who chose not to participate at all most of the time.

By the time that lunch had come around, Gryffindor had ten more points, Ravenclaw eight, Hufflepuff three and Slytherin five.

I slumped into my chair at lunch and barely reciprocated the light kiss Remus gave me as he began to sort a small, healthy portion of food onto my plate.

"Remus, my metabolism is still faster than a kneazle on fire", I grumbled as I pulled myself into a straighter position in my chair.

"What's got you so grumpy?" He asked, his brow furrowed in worry as he checked my temperature with the back off his hand.

"I didn't realize how competitive the students are and decided to award house points for correctly guessing my hangman before the last letter. It's going to be murder 'til dinner."

He laughed and pulled my head in so he could kiss my hair.

"You'll live", he chuckled before we began to eat dinner.

Classes and dinner went by quickly and I soon found myself in my bedroom alone with my communicator. I sighed sadly, remembering the event last night before turning it on.

"Hello?" I asked, there was no noise on the other side.

"Oh finally, you have no idea how boring it is waiting for contact", Liz's voice came through and I heard something heavy land on the table next to where her communicator was. "I'll go get Al for you."

The other end was silent for three minutes before I heard a heavy sigh.

"Hi mom..." He was upset about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately, my heart pounding faster at the prospect of someone hurting my child.

"I... I'm sorry, I've just been stressed out since last night and I wanted to apologize for snapping like that", I could hear the sentiment in his voice.

"Its fine honey, I shouldn't have jumped into the situation without thinking it through... I was just so happy to have both my boys again and I forgot to think about what you wanted."

"Mom... I really do want a dad, but you just..." He sighed and it was quite for a long time before he sighed again. "When am I going to meet him?"

I felt like I was going to burst.

"Hopefully this Christmas season, we're both teachers at a boarding school so you might have to come here."

"Are you sure, you said I'm not allowed to skip out on school, even when there is a mission."

"You're not getting out of this buster. It's quite different than that anyway. I'll contact you again tomorrow around the same time, I've got to go grade a crap-load of papers so I can give the students their prizes and such. Love you, do your homework."

"Love you too mom, and I already did my homework, Abe and Liz are slave drivers when it comes to the stuff."

I turned off the link and flopped back onto my bed before getting up and sneaking to the DADA room, where I was sure Remus was. I opened the door slowly and tucked my head around the door to peer into the room. Smiling to myself when I spotted Remus dutifully grading papers and slipping into the room unnoticed. I used my wand to lock the door and transfigure my clothes into a slutier version of the school uniform, wondering exactly why for a moment before deciding I wanted to tease him a bit.

"Professor, I'm having some difficulty with something and I was wondering if you could help me", I called across the room seductively as I walked forward, my eyes staring straight into his as I approached the desk slowly.

I watched his addams apple jump as he swallowed and licked his bottom lip softly.

"And wh-what would that be Miss Broom", he asked, setting down his quill and leaning back in his chair, his fingers laced across his abdomen.

I leant far over his desk to breath in his ear.

"You tell me."

I pulled back a little so that a healthy portion of my medium sized breasts showed out the top of my shirt.

His eyes went from my cleavage to my face as his hands unlaced and reached forward to massage my breasts lightly.

"Are you sure you don't know?"

I cooed as his hands caressed me before moving so I could slide across the desk and moved his papers before sitting right in front of him. My legs were on either side of him, my feet on the arms of his chair to keep my skirt from falling to hide my underwear.

"I need some extra credit", I took his hand and moved them to my hips before pulling off my top. "Won't be needing that."

I leaned forward and caught his lips in a rough kiss, our tongues battling together.

- - -

I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach, looking at the clock on Remus' bed stand. I groaned again and dropped my head.

"What's wrong love?" Remus whispered, kissing my shoulder blades lightly.

"Is it a school day today?"

"No", I could feel his smile on my skin as he moved to straddle my hips and kiss the back of my neck, on the scars left there from years ago. "We have the day to ourselves."

"Only one way to spend it..." I smiled into the mattress, more awake now than just a moment ago.

He hummed contentedly and began to give my back a good rub.

"Deducting points from students", I laughed when I felt his hands stop. I turned under him (with much difficulty I should add) and smiled at his shocked expression. "I'm just kidding Remy."

I smiled even more when his chalky expression turned into one of relief. He leaned forward and captured my lips in a chaste kiss.

"Well then..." he began to kiss along my jaw line and down to my clavicle, sucking harshly on it, causing me to gasp and grab his hair, trying to force his lips closer. He blew on the spot when he finished before kissing his way back to my lips. "Marry me?" he asked between chaste kisses.

I pushed him away for a moment, to look into his eyes.

"Remus, are you sure?" I searched his eyes for any inkling of a lie.

"Connor Gertrude Smith-Broom, will you be my wife, so I can honor, cherish and love you for as long as I live?"

There was no lie on his face or in his eyes. Tears slipped down the side of my face.

"Yes... A million times yes!" I jumped up and kissed him roughly, pulling him down to join me in the sheets.

- - -

Later that day, Remus and I were wandering the halls, talking together about what was going to go on during our wedding. We were hoping for during Christmas with my son as the ring bearer, my brothers for my bridesmaids, Liz my maid of honor, Dumbledore for Remus' best man and Minerva and Sinastra for our groom's men. Perhaps we would switch Minerva and Sinastra with Red and Abe though, not quite to sure how well scarlet and gold dresses would look on them.

"Carousing through the castle Lupin?" An angry, yet familiar, voice drawled behind us.

I turned my head only to gasp, stop and turn fully around.

"Severus?" I asked, how completely stupid I had to be to not notice a fellow teacher, I'll have no idea, but he was here, and sneering like I was a pile of dog shit he just stepped in with his new prada pumps.

"And Broom? How interesting", he spun around, walking the way we had just come after scowling angrily at me.

"What's his problem?" I asked, looking to Remus' tense face, massaging his arm lightly.

"He's still quite bitter of the events from fifth year", Remus replied, making my heart sink.

_Two wolves snarled at the scared boy cautiously. The male werewolf finally jumped to attack, only to be stopped by a stag, letting the dark, awkward boy to escape with quite a few claw marks on his back._

I shook my head slightly and curled my fingers together with Remus', trying to shake away the bad memories.

"Professor Lupin? Professor Connor?" We both froze and looked farther along the hall to see the James Potter look-a-like.

"Harry, what do you need?" I asked, my maternal instinct kicking in for the saddened boy.

"Did you two know my parents?" He asked, his lips drawn tight together.

"Yes, Remus knew them better then I though", I replied, squeezing Remus' hand tighter as we reached the boy in the middle of the hall. "Why don't you two take a walk and I'll go check on Al?"

Remus nodded and I gave him a swift kiss on the lips before turning to head to my classroom so the two males could talk to each other in private.

I stared at the communicator for a while before picking it up and turning it on. I was going to talk to Alrik, but I wasn't going to tell him about my recent engagement, yet.

I turned on the communicator to the sound of a pen scratching against paper.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey mom, just finishing up and essay... done!"

"Hey honey, how you feeling?"

"Quite tired, Mr. Farris is the running Nazi, and Manning", he let out an audible gag. "Made me do the level eight obstacle course five times in a row."

"What is he thinking?!" I growled out. "He can't do that to you! You're not legally an adult, or a member of the BPRD!"

"MOM! Its fine, I'm just a little worse for wear..."

"What else happened?" I asked, my voice now soft and motherly.

"I... I asked the girl I like out... and she said yes... then she came back later and said that it wasn't okay with her boyfriend..."

"Oh geez... honey... I don't really have any experience in that kid of thing because of... Have you tried talking to Liz?"

"No, it's kind of embarrassing talking about that kind of thing with a girl..."

"And what am I?"

"My mom, that's different though, I've known you my whole life and you've seen me naked, eww... pedophile. Mom, I am scared to know that now. Am I going to be a pedophile when I give my kids a bath?"

I laughed.

"As long as all you do is wash them, anything else is a no-no, trust me, it was weird at first for me too. Talk to Liz, she knows her stuff."

"Mom..." He used the typical whiney teenage voice that said, I don't like but I'll do it anyway.

"Alrik", I replied in the same tone, laughing at his aggravated sigh.

"Fine, I'll do it. What's it like being a teacher?"

"Not amusing, if you treat your teacher like my students treat me, I'm grounding you until you're seventeen."

"It can't be that bad can it?" He asked after laughing at my misfortune.

"I have students asking about playboy, my sexual orientation and they think it's funny to throw things when they think I'm not looking."

"That's the other kids in my class mom. I'm the awkward kid in the back who glares at the world from beneath a curtain of hair."

"How poetic, your hair is fairly short if I recall."

"Figure of speech."

"Gotta love 'em don't ya? How's Carlos?"

"He's happy that we stopped putting a canary in front of his cage", my son laughed.

"Not my fault he escapes and tries to eat Hellboy's cats!"

"I know mom", he laughed.

"Well, I've got even more papers to grade, I'm trying to figure out why I give them more work when I'm the one who has to grade it."

"We'll never know. Love ya mum."

"Love you too pumpkin." I turned of the link before he could complain about the nickname. He always complained that it was something that a father calls their little girl, and even then, he was a teenaged boy who needed to be manly.


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Chapter Nine**_

"Remus, are you going to be able to come home with me for the holidays?" I asked kissing his lips lightly as we graded papers in the teachers lounge together.

"Yes, but is it exactly safe? Last I remember of your brother was him trying to kill Malfoy", Remus looked up at me nervously.

"It will be safe. We've got a fairly new agent that he's taken an interest in. And if he does threaten to hurt you, Carlos might be escaping a little more often this Christmas season", I looked away, trying to act innocent, but his laugh signaled that I failed miserably.

"And who exactly is Carlos?"

"Our resident fragglewump."

He shook his head, a playful smile on his face.

"I still think they aren't real."

"You have to be my bed-slave for a week when I prove you wrong", I smirked at him, noticing that familiar look in his eye.

"And you shall be mine when you are proven wrong", he smiled coyly right back at me.

"Well then, since I know it'll make you a wild animal for later..." I smirked as he blushed at the reference. "No sex until you meet Carlos."

"If he's a _Scottish _troll, why does he have a _Hispanic _name?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"His mummy was born in Spain", I replied, laughing at the look on his face.

"Interesting... a really well thought out story if you ask me."

"You'll see."

- - -

"Remus, put your bag in the tray, and any metal items into another, then step through the doorway there with the burly policeman standing behind it, your things will meet you on the other side", I helped Remus sort out his things and watched him go through the metal detector while getting my own things ready to go through the other machine.

After I went through I smiled at him and picked up my bag, throwing it around my arms quite roughly before beginning to walk to the gate.

"I still don't see why we couldn't have apparated", Remus mumbled as we found our gate waiting area.

"Because, it's a great experience and I want you to have it at least once in your life. Besides, these little coffee shops are great", I went in line, Remus following behind me closely. "What do you want?"

He looked up at the board and sighed. "A London-Fog."

"Of course", I rolled my eyes as we reached the register.

"What can I get for you today?" The boy from behind the cash-register asked.

"I'd like to get a vanilla-bean-cream with caramel inside and out grande, and a London fog with an add-shot grande", I replied, the boy writing down our orders on our separate cups.

"And what are the names?"

"Connor for the vanilla-bean, and Remus for London."

"It'll be done in a moment, please just wait over there."

"What's an add-shot?" Remus asked as we reached the designated waiting area.

"More caffeine", I replied, letting my hand slip into his.

"And why would I need more caffeine?"

"To keep you awake on the plane."

"And why do I need to be awake on the plane?" He asked as we took our drinks.

"Because you fall asleep too easy", I replied as I lead him over to the condiments so he could add his one cream and three sugars. "Might want to double the mix."

He nodded and listened to me, taking a sip of the coffee before looking at me with bright eyes.

"This is really good."

"Of course it is, I recommended it", I said haughtily as we made our back to the waiting area.

We sat chatting for a few minutes before a nervous looking teenager approached me.

"Mi-Miss, I-I couldn't help but... and now it's... my wife is giving birth in the terminal over and well..." He peered around before leaning in to whisper. "We're changelings."

"Oh..." I looked at the time and sighed in relief. "Remus, I'm going to go help his wife give birth, and then we'll board the plane okay."

I didn't wait for his answer before giving him a quick kiss and rushing off with the nervous teenager.

"Thank you so much, I'm so sorry for pulling you away from your mate, but humans and glamour..."

"It's fine, I'll take care of it and cast my own glamour over it. The glamour will only last for a week so don't be alarmed okay?"

He nodded as we reached the chaotic terminal.

I used two spells overtly, making the pregnancy speed up, and the glamour. The baby was a young girl and they thanked me, asking for my name. I told them and that's what they said they were going to name their baby. I tried to dissuade them, but it was to no avail and I had to get to the boarding area soon so I left it at that.

I met up with Remus just in time t hear that it was time to board. We were rudely shoved a few times as we made it to our seats. I sighed as we finally slipped into our seats and buckled in (Remus had a little difficulty with his) when the lady went over safety procedures. I could tell Remus was just going to grab me and apparate.

We chatted throughout the ride in more detail about Alrik, whom Remus was nervous over meeting.

When the plane landed and we retrieved our luggage from the circular things of doom, we went to where a large line of taxis was waiting. I knocked on the window of one, catching the reading mans attention quite quickly.

"I need you to drive us to Trenton Jersey. When we get there, I tell you where to go next."

The man smiled and hopped out, taking our bags and placing them in his trunk before helping me climb into the car. Remus and I flirted and joked about what we thought was going to happen when he was introduced to everyone and a few of the events after that during the ride, me having to stop to help the dense driver get through the streets and traffic.

I tipped the driver a fairly low amount, ignoring his complaining as he drove off. I turned to Remus and gave him a quick kiss before walking to the buzzer.

"Hey Jeff, let me in", I demanded, looking back over my shoulder to smile at Remus as he observed the building with awe.

"What's your identification code and guest number?"

"31285821687459584 and 889654", I sighed into the mike, looking at the camera incredulously.

"You may enter", he replied after a few seconds of typing.

I didn't bother to say thank and went over to Remus to grab our bags and lead him to the 'main lobby'.

"Miss Broom, welcome back", Greg tipped his hat at me. "Who is your guest?"

"A friend from England", I replied giving Greg a wink as I set my things down.

"Keep you elbows in and enjoy the ride", Greg smiled at us and pressed the button to lower the elevator.

Remus jumped slightly and I laughed, grabbing his free hand in mine and lacing our fingers.

"It's just the elevator to the BPRD floor, don't worry about it", I kissed his cheek after he nodded and swallowed.

"This is weird", he deadpanned when the elevator began to re-emerge onto another floor.

"You get used to it", I replied as the elevator locked in place. "It's got a step so be careful."

I picked up my bag and led Remus off the elevator and towards two large oak double-doors. I pushed one open a little to let us in. We both set our things next to the table and I smiled walking to the podiums with four different books on them.

"Abe, do you need me to turn the pages?" I called out, smiling at the seemingly empty tank.

He appeared behind the glass suddenly, causing Remus to gasp and most likely jump.

"That would be wonderful Connor, and nice to make your acquaintance Remus", Abe turned his large eyes to Remus.

"He-Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you as well", Remus had been informed of the memory modification and had the same spell cast on him that had been cast on me.

"Come on now, I want you to meet Carlos so we can get our foolish argument over with", I grabbed Remus' hand and dragged him from the library, leaving a cheerful Abe in his room.

"I still don't think he exists", Remus smirked as we began to walk at a normal pace through the corridors. A small goblin that looked similar to a demented Yoda ran by with a few agents trailing after it. "What in the world was that?"

"That would be a goblin my dear furry-butt. A hobgoblin if you must know", I smirked at his blush and astonished look. "It seems that your world did such a good job at hiding itself, it hid from another world besides the Muggle one."

"Touché."

I smiled at him and finally stopped at a large iron door. I yawned, feeling the iron already affecting me before opening it.

"Hey Carlos, how ya doing?" I called out as I pulled Remus into the room with me.

"'Ey chica! Where you bin?" The voice that came from a darker corner of the room was heavily accented.

"Teaching you jerk, come say hi to my boy-toy" I smiled back at Remus' shocked noise. "Remus, meet Carlos, Carlos, meet Remus."

"M-Merlin! You weren't lying! Fragglewumps DO exist!" Remus was completely flabbergasted. Understatement of the century.

"O' course I do hese, just like elves", Carlos growled out as he walked out from the shadows.

"Remus comes from a world of magic where you are the figment of someone's imagination", I explained, stepping back to stand next to Remus. "We have to go see Alrik now, talk to you later."

We escaped quickly and I turned on Remus when the door was closed, sticking my finger into his chest.

"Just because he's from a different species doesn't mean you can't treat him nicely. In fact, that's why he attacked a few women on the street and got landed here", I poked his chest a few more times for emphasis.

He grabbed my hand in his and pulled it so I was kissing him. He pulled away only just slightly and looked down into my eyes, that ravenous gleam in his eye.

"Have I ever told you how alluring you are angry?" He whispered, his voice husky.

"Mom?" My son's hesitant voice brought me out of my breathless day-dream.

"Alrik?" I turned and saw my son standing behind me, I finished turning and ran at him with my arms open, shaking his usually rock solid stature with the force of my hug. "I missed you so much you little butt."

"Missed you too mom, who's your guest?"

I released my son and took his hand, leading him to the astonished Remus slowly, looking from familiar face to familiar face. I took Remus' hand and put their hands together.

"Alrik, this is your father and my mate", I looked at my sons blank face, hoping for some form of emotion to flash across it, no matter how briefly. "I'm going to go find Hellboy."

I ran away quickly and sighed as soon as I was around the corner, leaning against the wall before kicking off and heading towards the gym, where Hellboy was most likely.

- - -

I sighed and cuddled deeper into Remus' arms. Everything was perfect. Alrik actually liked his father, not quite for a dad, but a friend; Hellboy was a little wary but otherwise accepted him too. Abe liked him of course, a man who reads books and is a great conversational partner, what not to like right? And Father, the most important of all, had asked when we were to get married within forty minutes of meeting him.

Everything is perfect.

I sighed again and moved in closer. I could feel Remus' chuckle and hear vibrating inside his chest.

"Comfortable?"

"I'd rather you be between my legs, but whatever works."

"I'd rather be there too."

He flipped and moved around so that he was on all fours above me in the dark, his body indeed between my legs. I saw his teeth flash in the blackness before I felt his lips attacking my neck with feverish kisses. His hips had moved in a rhythm the coaxed my legs around his hips and ground his growing erection into my own heat.

Yep, definitely perfect.


End file.
